


Dipper Pines' Prophecy

by PsychoPanda12



Series: The Destiny of Dipper Pines [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: All Hail Our Dorito Overlord, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Demon Bill Cipher, Demons Are Assholes, Even if it's just to tell me how much it sucks, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gore, How Do I Tag, Human Bill Cipher, It'll probally suck, M/M, Magic Dipper Pines, Manipulative Bill Cipher, Maybe - Freeform, Minor Character Death, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Older Dipper Pines, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Bill Cipher, Post-Weirdmageddon, Prophecy, Protective Bill Cipher, Soulmates, Triangle Bill Cipher, except bill, i'll stop now, i'll try, please read anyway, sometimes, too many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoPanda12/pseuds/PsychoPanda12
Summary: Dipper Pines didn't think that this summer would be any different than every other summer since he was twelve. He would return to Gravity Falls, spend quality time with friends and his Grunkles, Mabel would obsess over her ideal of summer romances, their Grunkles would tell them about their death defying adventures aboard the Stan o' War, and Dipper would continue his paranormal investigations in his journals. Still exiting, but somewhat predictable. What he didn't expect was for his Great Uncle Ford to bring him an ancient tablet for him to translate as a gift, he especially didn't expect a handsome blonde to pop out of nowhere and pull Dipper into his own summer romance.---------Or where Dipper is unaware that he is the subject of an ancient prophecy which puts him in sight of many powerful beings who want a piece of his destiny. One of these beings being Bill Cipher, who is determined to make Dipper his property, and the best way to do achieve that goal, he decides, is to first take advantage of one of the human's major flaws. His heart.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes, this is my first FanFic, so feel free to tell me how I'm doing so far, or don't, your choice.  
> Anyway, Italic words are thoughts, Bold words are in the Mindscape, and words that are both are words of power (basically spells and prophecies)  
>  Hope you enjoy <3  
>  \---------------

Stanford Pines was beginning to regret his decision to separate from his brother. Looking back, perhaps it wasn't his wisest decision for Stanley and himself to enter the Bermuda Triangle, dock at the nearest island to repair the Stan o' War, and then leave his twin to do all the repairs as he explored the mysterious island that didn't appear on any map known to him.

_Well, no bad decision I can make here can possibly be worse than when I stupidly trusted a certain three sided menace all those years ago, so there is that small comfort_. Ford thought as one six fingered hand rubbed at the stubble on his jaw.

With a sigh, the researcher stepped over the recently deceased arachnid that had dropped from the cave ceiling and had nearly knocked him over with its unnatural size. The creature's appearance was almost exactly the same as a spelungula cavernicola, other than the fact that it was about the same size as a fully grown St. Bernard of course. Its chelicera still dripped venom and its web was as thick as rope, perhaps collecting some of the webbing would be beneficial in case he needed to climb anywhere in this cave or even to assist in the repair the ship.

Stanford headed in the direction of the intricate web along one side the cave, using the light shining through holes in the cave wall to watch his step and surrounding, machete at the ready in case another beast attempted to make a meal of him. When close enough, the twin scanned the area for any possible threats before raising his weapon and hacking through the thick threads of webbing, when it was loose enough, Ford grabbed the end of the web with a gloved hand and began unraveling it before coiling it in his other hand.

After a few minutes of collecting the web, the researcher caught sight of strange symbols on the previously hidden wall. Stanford quickly unraveled more of the web to uncover this discovery and soon realized that the symbols surrounded and covered what appeared to be a door. The man dropped the makeshift rope and stepped closer to inspect the glyphs, he didn't recognize them and couldn't even begin to translate them at this moment, so he pulled a camera out of an inner pocket of his coat and began taking pictures of the unknown language, thankful that the device still worked inside the Bermuda Triangle. He started when he looked above the door and was able to recognize the picture there, it was a painting of the Ursa Major, the same constellation that lay upon his great nephew's brow.

Once he took a picture of every glyph on the door, Stanford then wedged his twelve fingers into the seam of the door and began to pry it open. To his surprise, the wooden door popped open and fell to the ground far sooner than he anticipated. Dust and dirt puffed into the air, causing the aged man to cough as he accidentally inhaled it. As soon as the dust cleared, Ford noticed that though no small rays of sunlight shone passed the doorway, he could still see that it was a cavernous room because it was covered in a bioluminescent algae. The floor glowed in patches of neon green and there were spots of glowing blue along the cave ceiling,making it resemble the night sky, more glyphs marked along the cave was in an illuminating purple, and in the center of the room stood a stone pedestal which held a glowing cerulean tablet. The researcher was quick to take pictures of the symbols along the walls before approaching the stone tablet.

The tablet wasn't attached to the pedestal and Ford could see no visible sign of any traps around it. Still, Stanford knew that it would be safer to simply take a picture of the tablet than taking it would be, but with the image of the Ursa Major on it, it would make a perfect souvenir for his great nephew. Not only would Dipper feel a connection with this mystery because of they're shared constellation, it would also be a perfect bonding experience for him to translate it together with the boy. The researcher sheathed his blade and licked his chapped lips, dry from the saltwater that has almost constantly been splashing onto his face for the last several years, and steeled himself for any possible consequences of taking the tomb. Ford grabbed the edges of the tablet, took a deep breath, and lifted it off the pedestal before darting to the cave entrance.

The twin rushed out of the cave and started running through the jungle back to his brother. He didn't stay long enough to notice that as soon as the tomb was removed, the pedestal had sunk into the ground and the glyphs on the walls had began to shine blindingly brighter

~~~~  
**Somewhere deep in the Mindscape**

Bill Cipher's laughter was interrupted when the Mindscape began to shake around him. The constant flow of thoughts, dreams, and other forms of information halted, causing the dream demon to look away from the image of a young brunet tumbling down a hill towards the glowing prophecy that was projecting into the entire dimension and to anything in it.

_**YRYW TYIV WIQTIV JVSRHIRXMW** _   
_**XVEHMXI RYHERXIW VIMIGXE IWX WMKRYQ MR WITXIRXVMSRIW** _   
_**GYQ IRMQ WGMIRXME WMX MRJMRMXYW XIVVIREI JEIGMW LEFIEXIQ GVMQIR** _   
_**RI JEFE ZIWGIVIRXYV, IX EPMYH IWX WYF EYGXSVMXEXI MTWI TSVXEZMX** _   
_**WMQMPMXIV MYBXE GOV QIYQIX ERMQEQ QIEQ TEVXMGITW INYW,** _   
_**UYSH IWX GSRXVE MRMQMGSW, IX ZIRMXI WETMIRXIV STTVMQEQYW** _   
_**YX VITYKRIX QYPXM-ZIVWYQ** _   
_**REQ QIPMYW ZIP TIMYW** _

The Mindscape grew quiet once again as the prophecy ended, until the silence was broken by the demon’s hands clapping together.

“Well well well, it been a long time since something this interesting has happened! How exciting!”

The triangular entity turned back to the image of the boy, who was now laying in the foliage, sporting some delightful scrapes and bruises and loudly cursing his luck and hidden patches of mud.

“And YOU! You've been holding out on me all along, huh kid? And here I thought you were just an amusing meatsack, but now you have a destiny outside of my zodiac? Hilarious! If I wasn't sure about keeping you before, I've definitely made up my mind now!”

The demon stared intently at the boy as a dozen plans formed in his mind, shifting through different scenarios in search of one with the most desirable results. His top hat lit up like a light bulb as the lunatic got the most delicious idea. The corners of his eye lifted in semblance to a wide grin. One thin black hand reached out to the image of the brunet, the touch almost tender.

“See you real soon Pine Tree.”


	2. Coming Home For The Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, two chapters in two days! I was excited for this Fic and wrote the second (technically first) chapter immediately. Though from now on I'm going to try and update one chapter every Saturday.  
> Thank you to everyone who commented my first chapter and gave it kudos, it really motivated me to write more <3  
> I hope you like this chapter too!

“Dipper! Get your nose out of your nerd book, how can you read boring stuff when we’re almost back to Gravity Falls?”  Mabel asked, practically vibrating in her seat.

  _At least her hands were still firmly on the steering wheel._ Dipper thought.

 “Mabes, the GPS just told us that there’s still another three hours until we get there.” The male twin said, not looking up from his mystery novel.

 Without looking away from the road, Mabel reached over and grabbed her brothers book, “Yoink!” She said as she pulled it away from him before throwing it to the very back of the van where it fell between the suitcases.

 “Hey! What was that for?” Dipper yelled, glaring at his sister, she just smiled sweetly at him.   

 “There, brother dear, now that I freed your eyes from their paper prison, why don’t you take another look at where we are?”

 The boy huffed before doing as instructed. He shot ramrod strait in his seat when he saw the old faded sign for Gravity Falls just ahead of them, his seatbelt stopping him from jumping completely out of his seat and into the windshield.

 “Holy shit! Since when were we already here? The GPS didn’t say that we were here!”

 His sister tsked at him, “That’s cuz I turned it off Bro Bro, I knew the rest of the way here like the back of my hand. That and I didn’t wanna risk the force field thingy around the Falls to mess up my baby. I just bought her and she’s too young to deal with the weirdness here, so she’s gonna go into hibernation while we’re here.”

 “Sis, your GPS will be fine here, the force field doesn’t really interfere with technology that much, it would have been a little static and it saying some gibberish, but no permanent damage”, she just stuck her tongue out at him in response, “Still though, I can’t believe I didn’t notice three hours had passed, time really does fly when you’re having fun.”

 His sister scoffed, “Fun? No offense Dip, but your book’s not fun. I’d believe it more if you said that the ink was swirling and hypnotizing you in order to steal your soul. I don’t trust those things after last year.”

 “Mabel, that was one book that just happened to be cursed and trapped souls between its pages, not every book does that. Books exist to hold and share information and/or provide a temporary escape from reality.”

 Mabel made a noise in the back of her throat as she turned down a dirt road that led to the Mystery Shack.

 “Yeah, no. I’ll just stick to the internet and digital books for information and TV for reality ditching. The only physical books I trust are scrapbooks and adorable picture books. I suspect that every other book just take smaller pieces of your soul than the one from last year. Well I refuse to be a victim any longer! No siree, you can’t turn me into a bland soulless member of society!”

 “I’ll pretend that that wasn’t a jab at me in any way about me being a bookworm or as an author of a couple of my own books. Also, did you just create a new conspiracy theory? Because if you did, I’ll have to argue that television makes mindless members of society while books encourage individuality, creativity, and learning.”

 “Spoken like a true slave to the worded paper, bro. Is it a conspiracy theory? Ooh! If it is, I’ll tell Grunkle Stan about it! People love a good conspiracy, make a website and set it up just right, and BAM, a bunch of suckers with lighter bank accounts!”

 Dipper just shook his head, a fond smile on his lips, “You spend way too much time with Stan while he’s scheming.”

 “Hey! I don’t see you complaining when that scam money pays the bills and fills the gas tank.”

 “Touche, Mabes. I’m just stating that you’ve become quite the con artist, the Pines family couldn’t be more proud.”

 Mabel beamed as she parked in front of the Shack. “Thanks Dip Dot! Now get your scrawny toosh outta my car and help me trap everyone in a multi bear hug!”

 The brunet scoffed as he unbuckled his seatbelt, “Scrawny? Mabel, you and I both know that I’ve beefed up, I even passed the manliness test years ago! Now we get free pancakes every time Lazy Susan lets us get away with it. I even have a six pack!”

 The female twin hummed as she walked around the car, “I guess you’re right, you’re not a complete stick figure anymore. Running for your life through the forest while lugging around your soul trapping books around seems like it actually paid off. Unless….boop.”

 She poked her brothers stomach, “Hmm, not completely rock hard, but not a squishy blob either….boop boop boop analyzing nerd brothers hunkiness boop boop boop” The brunet continued poking her brothers stomach, making him start to giggle as it tickled him before he slapped her hand away.

 “Ha ha, stop it Mabes, I don’t need my hunkiness measured by my sister. I’ll determine how hot I am and no one can tell me otherwise. Not even you.”

 “Exactly bro, don’t ever forget that,” she booped him one last time before turning away, “That’s also why you shouldn’t argue with me when I tell your skinny rear to do something! Lets go!”

 The young woman took off for the Shack before she even finished talking, Dipper just rolled his eyes at her before jogging to join her on the porch.

 “Ready?” Mabel asked and when her brother nodded, she slammed the front door open and yelled, “WHAM! AMAZINGNESS IS HERE PEOPLE! I REPEAT, AMAZINGNESS IS HERE!” She glanced at Dipper, “WELL, AMAZINGNESS AND HER CHAUFFEUR ARE HERE!”

 They heard something crash in both the living room and the basement, then two separate sets of footsteps coming towards them.

 “Hey!” Dipper shoved his sister, “Need I remind you that YOU are the one who drove us here most of the way. So YOU are the chauffeur, guess that means that I’M the amazingness huh?”

 She grinned at him, “You’re absolutely right Bro Bro, you are the amazingness!”

 Their Grunkles barged into the room before Dipper could respond, “Kids!” they both yelled as they encased their great niece and nephew into a tight hug.

 “Grunkles!” the younger Pines twins echoed as they returned the elder twins hug.

 They stayed in their group hug for a few moments before moving into individual hugs and then separating to talk.

 “We thought you two weren’t going to come until next weekend. You should have called to let us know that you were coming early.” Ford said to them as a six fingered hand fixed his glasses, which had been knocked askew by Mabel’s enthusiastic hug.

 “Pssh, if we always called to let you know when we were really coming, we would never be able to surprise you!” Mabel responded, throwing her sweater-clad arms out.

 “I don’t know about that sweetheat,” Stan said as he scratched his back under his old white  muscle shirt, “Your great uncles are getting pretty old, nowadays this old man is surprised whenever the toaster pops out my toast. Even if I was staring at it the whole time waiting for it.”

 “Oh Grunkle Stan!” Mabel leaned forward, hands on her hips, “The toaster sneaks up on everyone, it doesn’t matter how old you are! Everyone ends up jumping at least a little!”

 “Mabel’s right Grunkle Stan.” Dipper added, “Besides, other than a tan, neither of you look like you’ve changed a day since we were twelve! So I doubt either of you will be getting old any time soon.”

 Both of the older Pines’ chuckled, “That’s a debate for another time Dipper, for now, do you two need help unloading your luggage?” Ford asked.

 “Nah, we got it. Is the attic already set up? Or should we do it?”

 “It’s fine kid, Soos cleared it out for you guys before he and Melody left.”

 “Aw man, they left already?” Mabel whined.

 After the twin’s first summer in Gravity Falls, their friend Soos took over the Mystery Shack and the title of Mr. Mystery while Stan and Ford were out at sea on the Stan o’ War like they dreamed as children. He had moved in and took responsibility for the family business and by the next summer, Soos’ girlfriend Melody had moved in with him to help him with the shack. A few years later, they had gotten married. They ran the Shack over the year until summer came along, then they would welcome the Pines family back, catch up, then visit Melody’s family in Portland for the rest of the summer, leaving the family to keep the shop running like old times.

 “Unfortunately, Melody’s mother had gotten ill not too long ago, so they had to leave for Portland early this year. They said that they would call when you got here, which they were expecting to be next week, so I assume that is when they will contact you two.” Ford informed the younger twins.

 “Darn, alright, thanks for letting us know. I hope Melody’s mom gets better soon, maybe I’ll make her a ‘Get Well Soon’ present, she really loved the sweater dresses I made for the bridesmaids at the wedding, so something knitted? Oh, the possibilities! Mabel creativity power activate!” Mabel practically bounced back outside to grab her crafts suitcase before running upstairs to the attic, Dipper sighed.

 “Guess that means I’ll have to lug her other five bags up for her along with my two, because we won't see her again until dinner.”

 “That's the Mabel we know and love. And don't sweat over the bags kid. Poindexter here will help you out.” Stan told his nephew, one thumb pointing at his brother.

 “You're not going to help our great nephew with his luggage?”

 “Hell no, I'm still in my boxers. Last time I went outside in my undies, I know I saw a pointy headed rodent staring at me from the forest. Besides, I'm too old to be carrying heavy stuff up and down those damn stairs. Or do you want me breaking a hip, is that it?”

 “Stanley, gnomes stare at everyone, regardless how dressed you are and I'm older than you, so don't you play the age card with me.”

 “Huh, what was that? I can't hear you, you'll have to speak louder. My aid broke and I can't hear shit.” Stan said as he stepped back toward the living room, a hand cupping around one ear.

 Soon enough, it was just Dipper and his great uncle Stanford. Ford sighed as he once again readjusted his glasses.

 “I don't know who he thinks he's tricking, but he still insists on trying to con his way out of everything.”

 “Scamming is just who Grunkle Stan is, it's one of the many reasons we all love him.”

 “I suppose you're right. Now come on, let's get your sister's and your stuff inside.”

 Both men made their way outside the gift shop to Mabel's prized Chevy Tahoe and grabbed the suitcases, Dipped made sure to stuff is previously lost novel into one of his bags.

 Ford grunted as he lifted his great nieces bags, “By the way, I brought you a gift from my travels with Stanley, I think you'll really like this one.”

 The boy perked up, “I love all your gifts Grunkle Ford. What is it this time? A shrunken head? A-” Dipper was cut off by Ford's chuckle.

 “No no, my boy, though I do believe that that's what my brother brought you. You see, on our way back, we somehow ended up at the Bermuda Triangle, the storms did some damage to the ship, forcing us to dock at an unmapped island inside the triangle. I have say though, the ship held up beautifully, she fought through the storms better than any manufactured ship ever could or has. Now this island was as particular as you would imagine, with monkeys with six arms and two tails, black watered waterfalls, and arachnids the size of K9s. On this island, I had come upon a cave, inside this cave was a hidden doorway covered with strange symbols, but there was one familiar one. This I think, will really peak your interest, it was a symbol in the likeness of the Ursa Major.”

 Dipper set one bag down on the Shack floor before reaching up to pat the curls that covered his forehead, “Just like my birthmark.”

 “Exactly, now behind that door, I had found a cavern that glowed in bioluminescent algae. The walls were moved in more glyphs and in the center of this room, I spotted a stone pedestal, which held a curious tomb. Considering the constellation in which it was marked, I knew it would be a perfect mystery for you to unravel. I have pictures of the walls for you and even the tablet itself.”

 Dipper dropped his bags at the base of the stairs before tackling his great uncle in a hug, nearly making them and the bags Ford still held tumble to the floor.

 “Oh my God, Grunkle Ford, that sounds like the best present ever!” Dipper gave the older man another squeeze before letting go and retrieving his abandoned luggage.

 “I'm glad you seem to like it so much already. Let's finish taking these bags upstairs and I'll get it for you.”

 The brunet didn’t have to be told twice, he immediately made his way up the steps and into the attic bedroom. Mabel was sitting on the floor on her side of the room, already surrounded in yarn, glitter, and various other craft supplies. She was completely absorbed in drawing something in her sketchbook that she didn’t acknowledge the men when they walked into the room, or when they set her bags by her bed.

 “Now wait right here, my boy, I be right back with your gift. I’ll wait to give Mabel hers at dinner since she is otherwise distracted right now.” Mabel didn’t seem to here a word he said.

 Dipper nodded and moved to start unpacking his clothes as his Grunkle left the room. He didn’t pack too much, just one bag of clothes, the other had various other necessities, his laptop, and some books. He had folded and put away his jeans into a dresser drawer by the time Ford made his way back into the room holding a portfolio and what Dipper assumed to be the tablet wrapped in bubble wrap.

 “Here, I kept it wrapped to keep it from getting damaged before I gave it to you, though it seem surprisingly sturdy even though it appears to be ancient.”

 Dipper took the portfolio and scanned through the photos of hieroglyphs before taking the package from Ford and gingerly unwrapping it. The tomb was only about nine inches in width, twelve inches in height, and two inches thick, the edges were slightly crumbled but smooth in age, and the symbols were surprisingly clear with no visible alterations. Overall, it was unexpectedly preserved for having sat inside a cave for presumably thousands of years. The image of the Big Dipper sat clearly at the top of the tomb.

 “What is your theory about it Grunkle Ford? I’m sure you have an idea.”

 “I believe that the symbols are an hieroglyphic form of Latin from a long forgotten civilization that inhabited the island. I saw evidence of ruins everywhere I investigated, though I couldn’t tell if the architecture was Mesopotamian or was simply destroyed by the massive storms that occasionally move over the island from the triangles borders. I also suspect that the triangle itself was created through magical means, weather to protect the islands people or even that tablet, which was the only completely preserved evidence of their people, I’m can’t say. I tried not to investigate much further on the tomb as I wanted to let you unravel the mystery. Now, I have some other research to get back to, feel free to come down to the lab if you wish to discuss this further. If not, I’ll see you at dinner Dipper, welcome home.”

 “Thanks Grunkle Ford, this is the best.” Dipper studied the tablet as Ford made his way out of the room, he was excited to solve this new mystery and his chest swelled with pride because of how his Grunkle trusted him with such a task. The young man idolized Ford since before he even met the man as the author of the journals, and now, not only is he related to the man, but his idol gave him a monumental task of translating the scripture. The brunet knew that this summer was going to be even more memorable than the rest because of this tomb, he could feel it in his bones.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me how I did on this chapter, I appreciate both complements and constructive criticism!  
> Sadly, our Dorito Overlord didn't make it into this chapter.  
> But I promise that he will make an appearance in the next one! (Even though Dipper won't know it)  
> Until next time <3


	3. A Hot Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I'm going to try and update every weekend on either Saturday or Sunday, if I'm late and post during the week, I'll try and do a double update. I need to stay on schedule!  
> Once again, thank you to everyone who commented and gave me kudos! They make me so happy and really motivate me. I also really appreciate the critique/tip from CrazyCandyCat! I really tried to keep your advice in mind as I wrote this chapter (hopefully I succeeded in using it).  
> Please Enjoy this chapter! <3

“Is it just me, or is this bobble head checking you out as much as I am?”

Dipper cringed over the register as he heard one of the worst pickup lines to ever be spoken. He looked up from the change he was counting- _Why were there people who were evil enough to pay in dimes and nickels?-_ to see….

His sister

Mabel was on the other side of the gift shop, she was holding up a Mr. Mystery bobble head up to her most recent victi-love interest (aka- a mildly attractive tourist who was unfortunate enough to catch his sisters eye), the wooden head nodding up and down at the boy. Like every other person Mabel has ever tried to flirt with, the tourist’s face took on a mask of shock and uncertainty of how to respond, predictably, he opted for a polite smile.

“Um, I think it’s just you…”

“Ha! You’re funny! I get it, because bobble heads don’t have real eyes to see with, their eyes are just painted on!” She continued to laugh in an obnoxiously loud way that she insisted was flirty no matter how much Dipper told her otherwise.

“Here is your change Ma’am, enjoy your authentic MerMonkey merchandise! Please visit the Mystery Shack again!” Dipper told the middle aged woman opposite of him, fake smile plastered on his face as she thanked him before making her way out the shop door, the boy next to Mabel hastily excused himself before darting after the woman.

Silence fell in the shop as the door closed behind those last two customers  before his sister sighed loudly as she slumped over the counter.

“Why doesn’t anyone ever get my jokes! It’s not that hard to at least flirt back!”  

Dipper hummed as he began counting the money in the register, “You just haven’t found the right person yet Mabes, I’m sure you’ll strike gold soon.”

“I better, if I go one more summer here without a proper summer romance, I’m going to riot!”

Mabel's’ failed summer love story never improved since their first stay in Gravity Falls, not because no one found her attractive mind you, but because her flirting never improved. Though her hair and wardrobe hasn’t changed much, other than the switch from flats to heels (Dipper believes that all women who constantly walk and even run in those things must be super powered) and the occasional switch from sweater to cardigan or vest, but the rest of her appearance has. Her braces had come off when they were fifteen, she grew to be 5 feet 6 inches tall (plus 3 more inches with the heels), her baby fat had faded away and let her grow into a woman’s body, and she began to wear light makeup daily. No, her issue was that whenever anyone, man or woman (ever since a girl kissed her in tenth grade and she realized that she really enjoyed it), caught her attention, she always scared them off with her terrible pickup lines and her aggressive approach.

It also wasn’t that she was forever single either, she has had plenty of relationships and hookups (which EWW, Dipper REALLY wished he didn’t know about those) in the last nine years. His sister just had ridiculously high expectations for her ideal ‘summer love’, she wanted something disgustingly romantic, something worthy of a sappy chick flick, and she tried way too hard to get it whenever she was single that summer.

“Mabes, we’ve talked about this before, your terrible flirting scares off all the weak ones. It’s not your fault that there aren’t very many strong-willed people in Gravity Falls other than our friends. Just be patient, there has to be someone who can keep up with you somewhere.”

“Ugh, yeah yeah, I know. You’ve told me a dozen times. I need some Mabel Juice.”

“If you still wanted to eat at Greasy’s tonight, you might want to stick to the virgin stuff instead. I still don’t think the normal stuff is safe, it was already nightmare fuel, but you made it way worse when you started adding vodka AND tequila. If I’m completely honest with you sis, I can’t believe that stuff hasn’t killed anyone yet even though you bring it to EVERY party.”

His sister laughed as she made her way out of the gift shop with Dipper trailing behind her.

“That’s because it’s made by ME, I could make it deadly, but I had decided that letting my masterpiece kill someone would be bad, so I tested it to make sure it’s safe.”

“When did this testing occur? Because I don’t remember you testing it, was it while you were at school in London?”

“Nope, I tested it when I made you try it right after our twenty first birthday.”       

Dipper almost dropped the cup he was getting for his sister, instead he just looked at her incredulously.

“You’re telling me that when you force fed me a cup of alcoholic Mabel Juice, which made me so drunk that I cross dressed as you, was a field test to see if it might kill someone with its potency?”

“Yep,” She grabbed the cup out of his hand and went over to the fridge to grab her juice before pouring a cup and  gulping down the entire thing in one go, “Now come, I want pancakes for dinner. Onwards towards Greasy’s!”

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

Dipper ate his fries like a normal human being as he watched his sister consume her syrup and edible glitter drenched pancakes like she was starved and feral, large quantities of glitter was getting everywhere, he was even forced to lift his plate and Pitt Cola to avoid contamination.

Why Lazy Suzan let her use the sparkling stuff at the diner, let alone keep it in stock especially for Mabel’s meals, was beyond him. Sure she helped save the town from Weirdmageddon, but nine years was a long time to allow such chaos, if it was Dipper, he would have banned the stuff years ago. Not that banning it would do anything though, she would just provide her own ‘special seasoning’ or guilt trip Suzan into giving her some anyway. Dipper knew all too well how Mabel would do whatever she wanted no matter what, as she proved time and time again whenever he attempted to ban anything she loved, from Mabel juice and glitter to terrible pickup lines and unusual hookups.

He was finally able to put his food back down when the glitter settled and he didn’t waste any time grabbing his burger and taking a bite, ketchup dripping down his chin and almost onto his shirt if he hadn’t quickly cleaned it with a napkin. Years of cleaning up after his sister’s messy eating habits instilled in him cleaner habits in order to make said cleaning slightly easier for him later.

“Sis, do you know what forks were invented for?”

“For people to be boring? And I would think that YOU of all people would understand my dislike of forks.”

He rolled his eyes even as a hand rubbed his arm, the phantom pains of four tines piercing his skin tingling over the limb.

“My past experiences don’t change the utensils usefulness, besides, everyone gets stabbed with a fork at some point.”

“Ha! Stabbed! Fork! Point!”

“Yes, har har har.” He rolled his eyes again.

“Anyway, sure everyone gets fork stabbed at some POINT,” She winked, “but not everyone gets stabbed with forks dozens of time by a body snatching evil Dorito.”

“Yeah well, my experience was unique, just like all of Gravity Falls.”

They fell silent again as they returned to their food, well, somewhat silent since Mabel was a vocal eater.

When they were done, Dipper handed his credit card to his sister, “Here, pay the bill, I’m gonna go wash my hands.”

“You got it my clean freak Bro Bro.”

He rolled his eyes a third time before he made his way to the restroom, he never used this place for anything other than washing his hands as Greasy’s bathroom was worse than many usual public restrooms. Sure it was dimly lit, had graffiti everywhere, smelled awful like old urine, and had an endless amount of suspicious stains like any other public bathroom, but it was also affected by the Falls weirdness. It had a ghost that dimmed the lights no matter how many times the bulb was changed (his name was Henry and he was harmless if a little creepy and he refuses to leave the bathroom for unknown reasons, but Lazy Suzan felt compassionate for him for some reason and told Dipper to leave him be), some of the graffiti were spells (also mostly harmless, there was a cherry air freshener spell that Dipper was fond of), the usual terrible smells mixed with the smell of ectoplasm (probably from Henry), and some of the stains could be identified as ectoplasm (also probably from Henry), unicorn blood (Dipper doesn’t really want to know how), and gnome vomit.

“Hey Henry.” The ghost only grunted in response from atop a stall wall as Dipper squirted soap on his hands before washing them under cold water. He turned to leave, “See you Henry.”

As Dipper left the bathroom, he immediately ran into a wall and fell on his ass.

“Fuck!”  “Ow!”

The voice that spoke simultaneously with his from right in front of him made him glance up.

_Woops, not a wall. Just an attractive human._

The stranger was over six feet tall with golden tan skin, yellow-blond hair that fell over one eye with short black hair at the sides. One blue eye looked down at Dipper in surprise from a masculine face and he wore a yellow t-shirt that said ‘Up to No Good’, dark blue jeans, and a black leather jacket over his lean figure with black biker boots on his feet.

_A really really HOT human!_

A hot human who Dipper was still staring at like a dumbass.

He blushed. Hard.

“Oh! Ummmm…..s-sorry! I-I didn’t see y-you there….”

_Of course, can’t embarrass myself in front of a wall or a normal Gravity Falls resident who already knows what a klutz Dipper Pines was. Nooo, I HAVE to embarrass myself in front of the hottest person I’ve ever seen in person._

The strangers surprised expression quickly shifted into a friendly smirk.

“It’s fine, I wasn’t really paying attention to where I was going, so I didn’t see you either.”

He offer Dipper a hand to help him up and he hesitantly took ahold of the strangers forearm. With his luck, he might accidentally pull the stranger down and embarrass himself further. He felt a leather glove and rough fingers grab his bare arm and hard muscle flex under leather under his hand as the blond pulled him up.

By some miracle, he made it back to his feet without incident, though he could feel that there was still heat in his face. His restored 5'10" height allowed him a better view of the strangers handsome face and let him see the blonds visible eye was a beautiful cerulean blue color and that there was a small mole under it. If he was paying more attention, he would have noticed that the mole was a very small triangle but he was too busy paying attention to how the strangers lips looked plush and pink and....were smirking at him. 

“T-thanks man.”

“No problem, it wouldn’t be gentlemanly of me to accidentally knock cuties like you to the ground and not help them up.”

Dipper felt his blush deepen.

“Oh, w-well, thanks again and s-sorry for bumping into you. I’ll l-leave you be, s-see you a-around.”

He quickly made a beeline for the front door, his sister was likely already at the car. His blush remained as he felt the strangers eyes on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already know that you know who that hot blond was, Bill of course! And yes, they met a little ways away from a disgusting haunted public bathroom! Super romantic, am I right or am I right! ;D  
> Anyway, I really hope you liked this chapter! Feel free to leave comments and kudos if you want, they are all deeply appreciated!  
> The next chapter is either gonna be in Bills POV of Bill being Bill or another Dipper meets the hot stranger chapter, I havn't decided yet. What would you prefer?  
> Until next time! <3


	4. Mine, Don't Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill sees that his Pine Tree is getting stalked by something other than him and he's not happy about it. Guess it is time for Bill Cipher to be Bill Cipher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!  
> First off, thank you to everyone who commented and gave this story kudos, they are deeply appreciated and are highly motivational!  
> Second, I apologize to anyone who was looking forward to more Pines twins fluff and humor and/or meeting Mabel's love interest, for this chapter has none of it. I was going to try and write that first since I'm excited about introducing my OC, but alas, Bill does not like being put second and refused to let me write about anything other than him (I am but a slave to my Dorito Overlord T_T)!  
> That being said, this chapter is completely about Bill Cipher being Bill Cipher, and in effect, this chapter is not a happy one (though personally, I think there is still humor. You know, if you understand demon humor), so...  
> ****CHAPTER WARNINGS**** this chapter contain mention of death, torture, massacre, insanity, mutilation, and various other unpleasant things and does have some description on mutilation!  
> I apologize again if you are not a fan (or rather, tolerate) any of these things, but in my defense, Bill is crazy and believed to be quite insane. It's no excuse, I know, but if you do not wish to read about any of these things, you can skip it without it interfering with the plot, this chapter is mostly Bill announcing to the supernatural world that Dipper belongs to him and he wont tolerate anyone taking him away.  
> If you don't mind any of these things, please enjoy this chapter! <3  
> Italics are thoughts  
> Bold means they are in the Mindscape  
> Italic and Bold are words laced with power

Bill watched his pray walk out of the building that smelled disgustingly like grease and human pigs, a smirk on his fleshy lips.

_ This looks like it will be too easy, Pine Tree is just as vulnerable as when he was half the size he is now. _

The human was too easily flustered and Bill had no problem seeing that the kid was attracted to his new meat sack body, even without reading his mind. The way he turned red and stuttered like he couldn’t speak his own stupid language was hilarious! Bill was gonna have a blast with this new game. The human will be falling for his charms in no time, making him and his destiny all too easy for the entity to manipulate however he wants.

The smirk fell off his face and was replaced with a snarl as he saw an oversized man dressed in overalls stare at Pine Tree and move towards the door to follow him outside, the fatty’s eyes glinted in an luminescent puke green color.

_ Cambion _

Bill snorts. Cambions were the offspring of a human and incubus or succubus, usually they take the appearance of their demonic parent, but this one was so ugly, it probably took after its human parent, and if that was true, the demon must have been desperate for a meal to seduce such a disgusting human. Sure all human were disgusting to him, but some more so than others.

He made his way outside to follow the creature as it tailed Pine Tree. This thing must be as stupid as it is ugly if it thinks the prophecy could benefit it, that, or it was working for something else. Either way, Bill was going to use the fatty as a message to every creature that was linked to the Mindscape and/or resided in the Nightmare Realm.  

Pine Tree was his.

Even if the prophecy didn’t exist, he had already claimed the kid, he was even considering just kidnapping him to his Fearamid in the Nightmare Realm, he was seriously debating the pros and cons of doing just that when Ol’ Fordsy unlocked the hidden prophecy.

_ And isn’t that the blood on the cake, Sixer putting his precious great nephew in danger just because he couldn’t help but being nosey! _

Granted, there was no way the brainiac would know that the dusty old tomb he found in some hidden cave would speak of Pine Tree’s fate and turn every supernatural creature in his direction, but since when was Bill one to allow such excuses? To him, everyone should be able to figure these things out or just be skinned alive! This whole situation was just too hilarious to him! And it will help him gain even more power too, enough for him to restart and finish his ultimate party of the millennium!

There was one thing that was bugging him though.

Thousands of years ago, when that tribe (he didn’t really care enough to remember their name) had made a deal with him, they had him teach them how to make a powerful barrier around their island that would keep out the all enemies and anyone (or anything) who wasn’t meant to go there out, but he never imagined that they would use it to hide a prophecy from him. He was almost impressed by the treachery too, but mostly, they were lucky that their people already died out, or he would have cursed their dreams with never ending horrors until they were driven insane and slaughtered one another.

That would have been delightful, he always loved watching mass hysteria where entire masses would moan and cry and scream and laugh, where one would skin off their own flesh with blunt knives, children would murder their parents and vice versa, and many would dance in the fire of their burning homes while singing a beautiful song that no sane person would ever appreciate.

The shutter of a camera pulled him out of his daydream,  _ Ha! I’m a ‘dream demon’ having a daydream! It’s funny because I don’t dream myself, I only warp others dreams! _ There was another shutter as another photo was taken,  _ Right, focus Cipher! Time for real gore, not imagination gore! _

Bill returned his focus on the fatty, the creature had followed Pine Tree all the way to his pathetic excuse of a home and seems to have begun taking pictures of the boy as he carries a large bag of garbage to the dumpster. This just further proved that his theory that the cambion was working for something else who wanted his Pine Tree.

_ Whelp, might as well spread the word now.  _ He thought as he made his way towards the creature, his nose scrunching as he smelt the stench of it, the nose was quickly becoming the human races’ stupidest  physical trait.

“Hey there neighbor! Whatcha doin’?” His voice was overly friendly as he made his presence known, the fatty jumped an impressive five feet into the air before scrambling to hide the camera, Bill snorted, Fatty was stupid.

“Um, hello there!” This thing was starting to sweat bucketful's, it was disgusting. “I was just, uh, bird watching! Yeah. I’m just a tourist here to look at the different birds here in...this place…” He resisted the urge to snort again,  _ stupid indeed. _

“Really? Because it looked like you were looking at the trees more.”

“I guess?”

“More specifically, it looked like you were stalking and taking pictures of a certain Pine Tree that belongs to me.”

“I don’t-”

“I don’t like it when people intent to take what’s mine. Where you planning on stealing from me?”

“I-”

He pressed a finger to the creatures lips, they were greasy.  _ Guess I’ll have to burn off this hand and make a new one.  _ His voice grew soft, “Shh, don’t lie to me. I already know you are after the Pines boy, lucky for you, I don’t care who you’re working for. Unluckily for you, the boy is MINE and you have to help me spread the word.” He then used his power to press into the fatty’s mind, it defenses were pathetic, there might as well have been none at all it was so weak, but that’s to be expected of any existence with a stupid and simple mind.  

**Fatty didn’t have time to respond as color bled from the world, they were both in the Mindscape now, and Bill was back in his glorious triangle form. The cambions eyes grew comically wide in horror as he finally recognized who was in front of him.**

**“M-Mr. Cipher!”**

**“Bingo! The one and only! Hey, Maybe you’re not completely stupid after all!”**

**“Sir, I-I’m so sorry! If I had known the boy was yours, I wouldn’t have-”**

**“See, that’s what I need your help with! No one knows about my claim on the** **_Boy of the Evergreen_ ** **, and that just won’t do! "**

**"Um-"**

**"So lets make a deal, you help me spread the word that the boy is mine and I’ll forget you were ever here, no hard feelings. After all, you didn’t know any better! So what do you say? Deal?” He held a fire encased hand out to the creature,**

**“Of course Mr. Cipher! Whatever you need! I would have never gone near the boy if I knew the truth, I’ll be glad to help you inform others so they don’t accidently make the same mistake and make you angry!”  Fatty quickly shook his hand and sealed the deal.**

**Bill’s eye tilted up in a grin,** _Perfect! I get an energy boost from making a deal and no one can come looking for revenge for this pathetic excuse of a life, that is, if anything actually cared about it. Eh, insurance, insurance!_

**“So, uh, how exactly do you want me to ‘spread the word’ Sir?”**

**“Oh! It’s nothing too much effort on your part, I assure you! You just have to** **_DIE_ ** **!” Bill’s form turned blood red and hundreds of black hands formed from the ‘ground’ to grab the creature and hold it in place.**

**“Wha..?” Its face twisted into a snarl, “We had a deal Cipher!”**

**“Indeed we did and do! You help me inform other that the boy is mine by dying gruesomely and I’ll forget you were ever here, no grudge against you!” Its face paled in realization.**

**“But Mr-”**

**“Ah ah ah! I promised that you wouldn’t have to put much effort into this, so you don’t need to waste any energy in talking! In fact…” One hand that had been holding its face let go and rose to its mouth, fingers pressing past greasy lips and into the cavern, “Let's make sure you can’t talk before we start broadcasting.”**

**The creature began to struggle uselessly against his binds, muffled sounds of fear coming from it, much to Bills amusement. The hand that had forced its way into the Fatty’s mouth quickly retreated, the slimy pink tongue held tightly in its grasp as it pulled the muscle farther and farther from the fleshy skull until it tore free, blood sprayed between the previously attached objects and dripped down jean overalls until it reached the ‘ground’ where it decorated the obsidian hands there with crimson dots, the creatures gurgling scream sending Bill into a fit of laughter.**

**“HaHA! That’s a lovely scream you got there! Nice to know you have zero pain resistance, you know, since you’re screaming just from the prep for the show! Speaking of, let's start!”**

**Turning away from his prisoner, he used a large amount of his energy, a little of it was the cambions meager power (available to him as curtesy of their deal), to project their image throughout the Mindscape and through his many tokens (pyramids and various other triangular objects) that floated chaotically threw the Nightmare Realm.**

**“Testing, testing, one, two, three, is this thing working?” His voice was cheerful and he made sure that the connection would make a high pitched whine just like a microphone and speakers would make, just so that any creature that heard things through ears would cringe in discomfort,** _ What? I have a reputation to withhold! _

**“It is working? Oh GOOD!” There was another loud whine, just cuz he felt like it, “Now that I have the attention of all you lovely freaks, there something I want you to know. Well, that’s pretty obvious though, isn’t it? I wouldn’t waste my precious time on you things if I didn’t have a point to make! Anyway! You all may have heard the new prophecy, right? If you haven’t, you are either dead or deserve to be, but that’s beside the point! I’m sure you all have started gossiping about it and plotting how to take advantage of it with your friends and how to backstab said friends to keep the power for yourself. But! I personally have taken an interest in this prophecy and even better, I already knew the** **_Boy of the Evergreen_ ** **who has the** **_Mark of the Great Bear_ ** **and had a claim on him! So he was mine already and still is 100%** **_MINE_ ** **! So, if you were trying to find him and who he is, stop, and if you already know who he is and were planning on approaching and/or taking him, don’t!”**

**His voice lost its cheer and took a darker tone, his form turning red once again as he let his rage from the very idea of someone disobeying him fuel him, “AND IF ANY ONE OF YOU THINGS EVEN THINK OF IGNORING MY WARNING, I’LL SEE IT AS A DIRECT CHALLENGE AND INSULT TOWARDS ME, WHICH WILL RESULT IN A VERY SLOW, VERY PAINFUL END FOR YOU!** **_I’LL FLAY YOUR HIDE, TEAR OFF YOUR APPENDAGES, INCINERATE YOU IN MY FLAMES BIT BY BIT, AND RIP YOUR MIND TO SHREDS BEFORE SLITTING YOUR THROAT WITH A FORK_ ** **!”**

**His voice became cheery again as he returned to a happy golden yellow hue, “You know! As minimum punishment, though the method may vary depending on what kinda freak you are! Personalized torture and death, because I’m just that much of a sweetheart! In any case, in order to prove my point and show you that I am serious, just in case any of you were too stupid to see that, I brought this fatso with me!”** **** __

**He turned to the creature and brought it into the broadcast, its struggles and gurgled, unintelligible pleas increasing when it saw that Bill remembered that it was still there.**

**“This DISGUSTING PIECE OF MEAT was following my** **_Evergreen_ ** **around, likely for one of you, so I decided to use it as an example of why you should heed my words and leave my boy alone, so, I’m going to do to it, what I threatened to do to any of you who disobey me. If any of you are still thinking about going after the boy, I suggest you pay close attention to what happens next and then reevaluate your decision!” His eye turned up in sadistic glee as the numerous appendages move to do his bedding and inflict pain on the creature.**

**Every creature in the two warped realms watched in fear and disgust as the cambion suffered, its cries drowned out only by the demons unhinged laughter.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to tell me how I did on this chapter, I think Bill was pretty satisfied with it (I like to think)!  
> Anyway, I promise that the next chapter will return to Pines family humor and my OC will make his subtle yet adorable entrance! If I manage to finish it quickly, I may even post it early! Please look forward to it!  
> Until next time! <3


	5. Summer Romances (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper Pines has terrible luck. How did he know? Because the universe insisted on proving it time and time again. Just like right now, when a simple friendly visit ended up with Dipper running for his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> Once again, I'd like to thank everyone who commented and gave this story kudos, because I still appreciate it greatly!  
> Also, I'm sorry if once again you were hoping to meet Mabel's love interest, because once again, Bill wanted to be to be an attention hog. I promise that he will be in the next chapter for sure!  
> Anywhosen....  
> ****CHAPTER WARNING****  
> There is another non-descripted monster death at Bills hand and mentions of cannibalism and a tab bit gore (barely, not sure if it can even be called gore, but just to be safe).  
> Oh, and cussing! (I realize that I should have been putting this as a warning from the start, since these charecters like to swear. I apologise to anyone who does not like cussing and was not given a heads up.)   
> ******  
> Italics are thoughts,  
> Bold words are when in the Mindscape,   
> and both Italic and Bold words are words of power
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter! <3

Dipper held his breath as he cowered against the rough bark of the pine tree he was hiding in, his eyes trained on the beast below him through the lower branches.

_ Don’t look up, don’t look up, don’t look up. Oh my Gods, just go away and find something else to eat!  _

This was not how he wanted to be spending his free time. He just wanted to visit his old friend the MultiBear, so why did he run into a Wendigo instead? Because Lady Luck and the Fates and everything else that had power over his mortal life hated him that’s why.

Sure he knew how to kill this thing, but the most effective way was to burn it and his matches happened to be the one thing to fall out of his bag, because luck was not something he had in the slightest.

_ Why do you hate me universe? What did I ever do to deserve a lifetime of bad luck? _

Was it the Yin and Yang thing he had with his twin? Where she was a bright star that shined brightly with loud colors and sparkles, happy and surrounded by entire masses of friends, he was a forgettable tree in the middle of this forest with muted colors and lonely isolation, no more memorable than tree he was currently hiding in. Sure this tree may save his life right now, but he knows for a fact that he will forget about it entirely by the end of summer, and even if he didn’t, there would be no way he would ever be able to find this particular tree again if he tried. This was exactly how his sister and he were opposites, not only in personality, but in luck too. Mable would find five dollars in and old pair of jeans and Dipper would find an old milk carton spilt in his bag. She would get lost in the forest and a fairy would guide her back, but when he got lost and instead found a cannibalistic creature that had been human once upon a time, but would rather tear off his flesh than help him find his way home.

  Dipper wanted to cry, not only was he moments away from being eaten alive, but where a normal person would think of all the reasons they would want to live, his brain would rather give him reason why dieing wouldn’t be so bad. Maybe it was because he was constantly knocking on Death's front door and was use to the fact, but he only ever thought negative things when the reaper would yell ‘Fuck off or I’ll finish you off!’, probably because his sister would think positive and laugh and yell back ‘If you’re hot, is fucking you an option?’. And yes, she would say that, she took flirting with death to a whole new level.

Barely audible snarling and the retreating rustling of leaves brought him out of his thoughts, the Wendigo was leaving! He mentally thanked whatever entity that took pity on him that Ford had taught him a spell and symbol that hid his scent from all creatures inside the forest (which was one of the many protective sigils tattooed on his left arm, because repainting and recasting them every time his wanted to research something paranormal was annoying), because without it, the cannibal would have sniffed him out and killed him before he even had the chance to think about hiding in a tree.

He waited another good half an hour before he decided to start climbing down, he would have preferred to wait a couple more hours instead, but he had to make it back to the Shack in time for his shift, so he was willing to take the risk. Stan was insufferable if you were late to work and he wouldn't take ‘precautions to survive’ as an excuse, if he didn’t make it back on time, he might as well have been eaten, his Grunkle might allow that excuse. Maybe, if he was in a good mood.

Once he made it to the lowest branch, he started to loop his belt around the trunk so he could shimmy down just like Wendy taught him all those years ago, but before he could, he heard rustling below him again. Not even bothering to waste time by looking down, he tries to scramble back up a couple branches so he could once again conceal himself with a few layers of pine needles. Keyword, 'tries'.

Instead, he finds himself slipping and letting out a (very manly) squeak as he falls off it. He prepared himself in those next few seconds for a very painful impact with the ground and death by monster, but before either could happen, he felt two muscular arms catch him and heard the accompanied grunt of stain with said catch. This took Dipper off guard, especially since the grunt sounded very human.

“Geez kid, you sure do fall a lot. At this rate, I should just start calling you Falls or Clutz instead of Pine Tree.”

“Wha…”, his brain did not compute.

He had adrenaline pumping through his erratic heart from the fall, he couldn’t understand most the words spoken to him, let alone place the vaguely familiar voice, his eyes couldn’t focus on anything other than the blurred image of blonde hair, a chill ran down his spine at the familiar nickname, and he still wanted to scream and bolt because one part of his brain thought this person was a man eating monster.

“Hey, are you alright kid? You look like you’re really outta it. Earth to the brunette that just fell out of a pine tree.”

It took a moment before his eyes focused on the person who was carrying him and he could feel his face flush as he recognized the hot blond from the Greasy’s last week. His cheeks heating further as he noticed his still fuzzy mind begin to focus on the calloused hands under his thighs and his back (where his shirt rode up) and strong arms holding him close to a hard chest, his hands (which were on said chest) felt well defined muscle flex as the blond shifted Dippers weight.

It took another moment for the rational part of his brain to kick in and remind him that there was a flesh eating creature that excelled at hunting in the woods nearby where the two very fleshy people stood in the woods and one of those two people didn’t have a spell that hid the scent of their flesh.

“Oh! Oh my Gods! We-we have to go, like, right right now!” He began to squirm until the arms around him were loose enough for him to hop down before he grabbed the man’s arm and attempting to pull him in the opposite direction from where he saw the Wendigo go. He didn’t fight the pull, but he didn’t start running like he wanted to either, he just walked at a casual pace towards where the brunette was pulling him.

“Woah Pine Tree! Where’s the fire? One minute you’re falling into my arms, which was a pleasant experience by the way, and the next you’re trying pull my through the forest, which I’m not completely against, but for cautions sake, why and where are we needing to go ‘right right now’?” 

“First, don’t call me that, second, we need to go somewhere safe, out of the forest at least.”

“Ah, I see. Why do we have to go to safety again?”

“Well…” He pulled on the strangers arm harder, “This is probably gonna sound crazy, but there is something nearby that will try to eat us if it catches whiff of us.”

“...You mean like a bear or wolf? That’s not crazy.”

“No, it's something much more dangerous...it’s a…. Wendigo...” Now that he think about it though, it might have been better if he said it was wolves, because now this hot guy probably thinks he was even crazier than he thought before.   _ Oh well… _

“Oh, well why didn’t you say so! Nice to know that there’s something that nasty hanging around, guess I’m going hunting. But I thought those things liked to hunt campers, at night, so it’s quite a feat that you had one chasing you a little before eleven a.m.”

_ Wait...what? _

“You-you know about Wendigo's?”

“Sure, it would be really hard living in Gravity Falls without knowing a thing or two about supernatural things, especially since I live in the frickin’ ‘Enchanted Forest’, for lack of a better term.”

“You… are a Gravity Falls resident...and you know about magical creatures and monsters?”

“Bingo,” his lips fell into a smug grin, “Technically, I would be in the magical creature category too, kinda, since I’m a sorcerer and know magic and junk.”

_ And he’s a sorcerer who knows magic…  _ Dipper tried to ignore the fluttering in his stomach and the growing curiosity in his mind at the new information. He didn’t want to think too deeply into the fact that he was extremely attracted to a very hot Gravity Falls forest resident who could help him learn more about magic than Ford could because of personal use of said magic, nope, he definitely wasn’t thinking about how it was a description of his dream guy (which he didn’t have, why would he waste time on dreaming up a perfect guy, pssh).

“So, are we still going to run from something, go our separate ways, or hunt the cannibal down?”

“Um...hunt it?” It would be bad if campers started dying, Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland would probably have either Dipper or Ford help take it out later anyways, so he might as well kill it now and avoid the deaths of innocent tent sleepers.  

The grin widened, “Excellent choice Pine Tree!”

“Don’t call me that!”

“Yeesh kid, what do you have against pine trees? Weren't you just hiding in one? Would you prefer Evergreen or Sapling? Or maybe tell me your name?”

The blonds sarcasm irritated him, but the reminder of their lack of introductions made him blush. 

“Oh, I'm... sorry. I'm Dipper Pines.”

He held his hand out awkwardly realizing too late that it was all clammy and he should have wiped it off on his jeans first when the other man grabbed it, he was shocked when instead of just shaking his hand, he had bent down and kissed the back of it. He was positive that his cheeks turned a much darker shade of pink, they were probably red at this point.   

“William Sphinx, but you can call me Will, it's a pleasure to meet you Dipper Pines.” 

They were definitely red.

“Uh…” He was saved from making an even bigger fool of himself by the sound of a low snarl and snapping twigs as something ran between the trees not too far to the right. 

“Ah, there's our warped once human!” 

Will looked far too giddy about being circled by the Wendigo for Dippers comfort. 

“You do realize that that thing wants to take large bites out of you right? Like, while you're living...and continue biting until you're dead.”

He just laughed at his words like being eaten alive was no big deal.

“That’s not too strange Sapling! Just look at me! Who or what wouldn't want a piece of me? And you do look pretty scrumptious yourself,  I might have to fight this thing over who gets first taste!”

_ Huh?  _

_ Is-is he seriously FLIRTING with me? _

He didn’t know what confused him more,  the fact that this hottie (ugh Mable, why is that word even in my mental dictionary?) was flirting with HIM, even if just jokingly, or the fact that this guys is acting so lax in this situation.

_ Or that his confidence was pretty hot… _

But he wasn't acknowledging that last thought, nope. Plus, it can’t be considered confidence unless he actually knows what he’s doing, otherwise it would be arrogance and they were both going to die.

“Don’t call me Sapling.”

“Aw, why not Evergreen?”

“Beca-” movement  behind him cut him off and he spun around to search the trees around them, “You know what? I don’t care what you call me as long you don’t get us killed right now. Pine Tree, Sapling, Evergreen, Dipper, it doesn’t matter, just tell me you can really kill this thing.”

“Of course Pine Tree! I wouldn’t lie to you! Tell me when and this thing is barbeque, I was just waiting for you to give the word.” This made him spin back to the bond to glare at him.

“Why the hell would you do that? Just kill it!”

“Aye aye Captain!” He saluted before grabbing Dipper’s hand and pulling him behind him.

He was about to protest, but in the split second that he caught his footing, he saw the creature was now in the spot he had just occupied. His brain barely had time to process the dry withered skin that clung to a boney humanoid frame and bloated stomach before Will raised his free hand towards the monster and spoke.

“ **_Ignis_ ** ”

It was one simple word, ‘fire’ in Latin, Dipper had spoken it a million times as he learned Latin and translated Latin text, but when Will spoke it, it was filled with power. The deep tinder of the blonds voice sending a shiver down his spine as magic coursed through their connected hands and tingling up his arm. When he said that one word, his free hand burst in flames and spread to the Wendigo in front of it, its dry hide quickly taking to the flame and engulfing it completely, the fire turning blue as it burned hotter.

The awe in his mind and the thrill of the magic  only lasted a few more moments before his ears picked up the creatures shrill cries, far from what any human could ever make, and his eyes caught sight of the horror in front of him. Yes, he had killed a Wendigo with fire before and he did have to kill the occasional dangerous creature that threatened the Falls, both the town and forest residents, but it didn’t ever make the sight of death any less terrible. But he still couldn’t tear his eyes away from the creature as leather flesh and dry organs turned to ash in chunks and charred bones fell to the ground, the ordeal only lasted about a minute since Wendigo's were very flammable and died quickly in fire, but it seemed to last much longer in his mind.

“Hey kid, you all right? Did it hurt you?”

He looked up, not realizing that he had been staring down at the ash pile on the ground, to see a worried expression on the others face as he looked him over for injury.

“N-” His voice cracked and he cleared his throat before trying again, “No, I’m...I’m fine. I just. I just don’t like seeing living things die all too much.”

He could see Will visibly hold back what was likely a snort. “Living? Kid, that thing was a husk of a living thing, completely warped, black magic was what kept that thing moving, you can’t classify that as a living creature.”

“I guess…” He sighed, “No, you’re right. Wendigo's are basically zombies, just dryer, faster, and smarter. I shouldn’t feel sympathy for it, it was trying to eat me less than and hour ago and right now for fucks sake!”

The taller man smiled down at him, “Hey, you just have a big heart, I hear that’s a good trait for someone to have.”

This made him laugh, but then he realized that he was still holding Will’s hand, clutching it really. He blush once again as he released his grip and mumbled an apology, making the other laugh.

“It’s more than fine, in fact, feel free to cling to me whenever you want Pine Tree!”

“Don-” He cut himself off as he remembered what he said not too long ago and shook his head. He’ll just have to suck it up and deal with the familiar nickname, besides, it’s been almost a decade since he was called that and the one who originally came up with it was long gone. It was also his symbol, his zodiac, it was on his favorite hat and sewn onto most of his clothes (because Mable) and he had a tattoo of it on his collar bone and it was in the Cipher Wheel that was also on his left arm, he even had it as the cover of his journals. Which is why it shouldn’t surprise him that someone else wanted to call him that, so yeah, he can live with it.  

“Sapling?”

“...Never mind. We should probably get out of here, I’m sure we caught somethings attention and it will come to investigate. And with my luck, it will probably be even more dangerous.”

“Ha! Sound exciting! You must have pretty good luck! But sure, got somewhere in particular you wanna go? If not, you’re more than welcome to come to my place.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Dipper could only gape at him.

“Are you ever serious?”

“I’m hurt Evergreen! I’m always serious!” He exclaimed, and Dipper couldn’t, for the life of him, tell if he was saying that mockingly or not.

“Right...well I actually have to head home, I’m late for my shift at the Mystery Shack and my Great Uncle’s going to be pissed.”

“Ah, the Mystery Shack, I thought that place belonged to that Zoosk guy.”

“It’s Soos, and yeah, technically. My great uncles owned it originally and had passed it on to Soos nine years ago, but my family takes it over during summers while he and his wife visit Portland. Though legally, it belongs to my sister and I, we just don’t live here over the year. Since you didn’t know that, and I am pretty sure I haven’t seen you during any of the last nine summers I’ve been coming here, that you just recently moved to Gravity Falls?”

“Yup, just a few months ago. Still new here, if you talk to any of your friends here, I’m sure you’ll notice that they’re still gossiping about the new guy. Speaking of, any idea when that’s gonna stop?” The hopefulness in his voice made him giggle (in a manly way, because Dipper was very manly).

“Sorry, you’ll still be the new guy till next summer at least, but even then, people here love gossip, so it’ll only dial down some. You’re lucky you live in the woods though, otherwise they would be nosey and show up at your front to ‘Welcome’ you to the neighborhood,” Will grimaced, “But since they like to avoid the forest and its weirdness, you’re safe. Also, if you don’t mind me asking, why did you decide to move here and did you know this place was magical, if so, how? Most people outside the Falls don’t know about its weirdness.”

"Well, I moved here because of the weirdness. That, and I don't know much about my magical ancestors, but I know that they were in Gravity Falls, they were natives actually, so the magic from my bloodline originated here and I wanted to investigate my heritage.” Dipper saw a small blush creep into the other’s tan cheeks, “Yeah, kinda cheesy, I know. And I know I don’t look like the inquisitive type, but well, when you can do magic and see monsters that no one else can, but you don’t really know why, anyone would get curious.”   

Dipper felt something in his chest warm,  “No! It's not cheesy! I-I mean, I totally get what you mean, I would do the same if I were in your shoes. I would definitely want to know my family’s history too, if I were. But wow, you a descendant of a tribe native to Gravity Falls? That’s amazing! My Grunkle knows a little about them, but we figured that they died out centuries ago, I mean, I’m glad that they didn’t! Geez, Ford’s not gonna believe this, his glasses might explode, not really, maybe, but it would be one of his experiments exploding in his face, still though. Oh my Gods! Did you know anything about your people before you game here? Cuz if so, we could maybe fill some of the gaps in our information and understand them more! I’ve always wondered about them because we don’t know a whole bunch, but that’s mostly because most the evidence of they’re civilization is either hidden or destroyed by weirdness, that and we don’t understand all that we do manage to find. And now that you are here, we may be able to figure it out! That would be amazing, I mean, it would be more meaningful and important to you than me, cuz I’m just curious, but it’s your heritage!”   

He paused to take a breath, which lead him to realizing that he had been talking quickly with little air, he was also standing much closer to Will than at the beginning of his rant, and he was staring at Dipper with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth. His face heated up yet again as he quickly took a step back. “Sorry, I- I tend to get a little over excited. Especially if it has something to do with, well, anything in this forest…”

Will blinked at him a couple of times before he smiled, not a grin or smirk, but a full bright, happy smile, it made Dipper’s stomach flutter. “No, it’s fine, I’m just not use to seeing someone get as excited about my ancestors as I am. Even then, I don’t get quite as worked up about it, but it’s a nice change of pace.”

“Oh, well...that’s good?”

“Very. So you know a little about my people?”

“Oh! Yes! My great uncle Ford researches magical and other strange things, especially in this forest, so he’s come across things from the ancient civilization. And I picked up that research where he left off, so I’ve looked into it too. Though, it’s definitely not going to tell you everything you want to know, but it might help. ” 

The dark eyebrow that was visible to Dipper rose. “You would let me see your research? Are you sure your great uncle would be okay with that?”

“Well...probably not completely, no, but I can let you see my research on it and I’m sure Grunkle Ford wouldn’t mind helping you if he knew the situation. He wouldn’t share all his work though, but would let you see what you need to.”

“You would really help me like that?”

“Of course, family history is very important, especially since it’s connected to your magic, which I myself am curious about, and I would be more than happy to help you.”

“Wow, that’s pretty nice of you. I’ll feel bad if I don’t return the favor though.”

“Don’t, if I’m completely honest, I’m being kinda selfish here. I mean,” Dipper fidgeted, “It’s not like I would get nothing out of it, I get more data for my research about the natives and fill in pages in my journal. And I’m going to bug you about magic and being a sorcerer for sure, so that’s more information for me, but I do really want to help you too. Also, if Ford sees you, he'll probally want to study you to find out why you are more adept to magic than the majority and how it works for you.”

Will grinned at him, “Honesty, I like it. I can live with you asking me about magic, I don’t really keep it a secret unless you don’t believe in it, cuz non-believers try to throw you in asylums when you start talking about faeries and using spells. Though I'm not sure about the being studied like a specimen thing.”

He laughed at that, “Understandable, and I guess they would, put you in an asylum that is, most people don’t think gnomes or manatuars are real. Though for some reason, many people believe in the MerMonkeys and Wolf Boys that Grunkle Stan makes up for the Shack.”

“Speaking of, didn’t you say you have a shift there? Aren’t you late by now?”

“What? Fuck!” He looked at his watch, “Shit, I am late! Ugh, Stan’s going to kill me! I have to go, but uh…”

Will saw his hesitation and seemed to understand why, “When is your day off? We can meet up then to look into my family history.”

“The Mystery Shack is closed on Sundays, so I’m free then.”

“Three days from now, cool. How about we meet at Greasy’s Diner at noon, you bring your research stuff and we’ll go over that and I’ll answer some of your questions about magic over lunch, deal?” He held out his hand and Dipper was quick to shake on it in his rush to get home, “Deal.”

“Great, It’s a promise Pine Tree! See you Sunday! If you don't show, I'm gonna hunt you down for going against your word!” Dipper nodded before running off, hoping that Stan wouldn’t force him to do tours as punishment for his tardiness.

If he had been paying attention, he would have noticed the shock that went through their hand when they made their deal and the flash of neon cerulean in Will's eye.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? I hope you liked it!  
> I didn't double check my Wendigo info while writing, I just worked from memory, so if I got anything wrong about it, please feel free to point it out! Next chapter will have my new original character and more of Mabel's terrible flirting! So please look forward to that!  
> Until next time! <3


	6. Summer Romances (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper just wants to survive his shifts at the Mystery shack and ignore Mabel's destined to fail (or never to begin) romances, but maybe, his sister might actually have a chance of getting her summer love story?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update guys! I couldn't decide how to write this chapter and on top of that, my mind was absorbed in a completely different fandom, so that wasn't helpful...  
> I had promised two chapters for every missed weekend and since I missed two weeks, I owe you guys four chapters in addition to this one, which I will start writing immediately!  
> Anyway, once again, I'd like to thank everyone who commented and left kudos, you're all amazing! This story even has over 200 kudos now! Woohoo!!!!!<3  
> I don't think this chapter ended up very long, but I'm semi-satisfied with how it ended up story wise. I hope you guys like it!<3

Stan did make him do tours, in fact, his Grunkle decided that being a half hour late for his shift meant that Dipper had to be Mr. Mystery for the rest of the week, which was only a day and a half, but to Dipper, it was a day and a half too much. Sure he knows the lines by heart, knows how to trick innocent tourists into buying the stupidest, most obviously fake attractions and merchandise, and had done tours hundreds of times since he was old enough to fit the suit (not Stan’s, but a custom one made for a young adult Dipper, but same concept), but since he was an introverted, social anxiety filled wreck, he still hated it and always felt like throwing up or turning tail and running whenever the occasionally observant (or rude skeptical) tourist asked a difficult to answer question.

“Excuse me, but is this glitter on the Cursed Chest?” Asked an obnoxious voice in front of him.

_Shit! Why do I always jinx myself?_

The term ‘Speak of the devil and he shall appear’ must end with ‘And think of his tricks and they will befall you’ or something, because Dipper looked up to see a balding man holding a small wooden chest that was covered in occult looking symbols and, as questioned, a few tiny flecks of glitter sparkling between the lid and body of the box. Dipper pushed down the anxiety that well in his throat as he forced his face to take on a friendly and confident expression with a wide smile that always made his face hurt at the end of the day.

“What’s that good sir, glitter?” He squinted his eyes at the chest in false examination, “I’m afraid I don’t see any, but if it was a glimmer you saw, then I suggest you be cautious! You see, you may have seen the magic inside calling for you to open it! But I would not recommend doing as it wishes, if I remember correctly, that particular chest hold a curse that transforms you into a toad the next time you look into a mirror! Permanently too! Not even a kiss from a beautiful princess could save you from that fate!” He let out a fake laugh at his joke, “Though if you happen to want to be a toad or just want to take your chances with the curse, you’ll have to pay and Mystery Shack policy states that you can’t open it until you are a few miles away from our fair establishment to avoid setting off any of the other curses or black magic we have!”

The man hums and looks closely at the glitter and Dipper’s palms became clammy, last thing he needs is this guy calling him out on his bluff and causing a scene in the middle of the shop, Stan would not be happy if we lost customers because Dipper couldn’t fool one half bald tourist.    

“You’re right, this tricky thing is just trying to fool me! I wonder if any of my coworkers would fall for it, maybe even my boss if I’m lucky! How much does this cost?”

Dipper internally sighed as his fake smile became ever so slightly easier to hold on his face, “Well normally, a permanent curse like that costs fifty dollars, but since I know what a pain coworkers can be, I think I can give you a discount!”

He led the man over to Mabel, who is working the cash register while he does tours, and manages to get the tourist to buy the chest for forty five dollars (which was a total rip of since it cost less than five dollars for Mabel to make) along with a Mystery Shack T-Shirt and a Mr. Mystery bobble head (both at ridiculous prices), once he man left, Dipper made a dash for the back room for a quick break before the next tour.

After he calms his nerves and eats a few Stan cakes from the fridge, Dipper makes his was back to the gift shop. Halfway there, he hears his sisters voice voice through the ‘Employees Only’ door.

“Lust potion huh? You don’t need this stuff, but if it would make you feel better, I’d be happy to drink it now. No need to be sneaky!”

He winced, Mabel’s flirting was always terrible, but over the years, it somehow got worse as it progressed from Rated G to PG to PG-13 to Rated R all the way to NC-17 (adults only, no one under 17). In fact, Dipper always felt the urge to hide under a rock every time she made a really suggestive sex joke while flirting. The worst part was that this wasn’t the worst thing she could have said in reference to the fake lust potion, he just thanked whatever deities in charge that something had convinced his sister to sensor herself while at the shack and refrained from using the worst of the sex references in or near the Mystery Shack, or more accurately, anywhere near where the Stan’s could hear her. Dipper dreaded the day they found out about his sister’s (ridiculously active) sex life, their Uncles were way overprotective of the younger Pines twins, Dipper included. He remembers when the Stan's sat Mabel and him down at the kitchen table when they turned fifteen and told them that they should be forever alone because it was ‘healthier’ since the world was filled with terrible and idiotic people and that if we did find someone we wanted to be with, then we would have to get them ‘Stan Approved’, then we would have to wait to see if the relationship lasted for three years before we could have sex (obviously we, especially Mabel, are not REALLY that concerned with following these rules).

He also remembered when one time a couple years after that Mabel complained that they were hounding her with those rules more than with Dipper and that they were being sexist, they’re Grunkles responded by telling her that they believed that DIPPER was more likely to get heartbroken since he was the more sensitive one and that it only seemed like they were bothering her more because Mabel was more social and always approached other or they approached her whereas he preferred books over people, so they didn’t have to worry about him as much, in fact, Grunkle Stan even said that the only reason he supported Dipper’s crush on Wendy was because she was ‘Stan Approved’ as one of the few decent humans on Earth. All of this was stated loudly for the world to hear, or more accurately, for his sister’s and his high school to hear (it was the last day of their Junior year and the Stans wanted to surprise them by picking them up from school so they could head to Gravity Falls early) and had ruined Dipper’s dream of finding a girlfriend (or boyfriend, something his sister and he had in common was their sexuality) his Senior year. If he hadn’t saved the world from an All-Powerful Dream Demon when he was twelve and nearly gotten killed by some monster or some other freaky thing every summer since, he probably wouldn’t have been able to deal with all the people who tried to bully him after that.

Dipper paused in front of the ‘Employees Only’ door and debated whether or not it was safe to go back out there with the sweaty tourists and flirtatious sisters. He reasoned with himself and decided that it was his job to deal with those tourist and his survival instincts have already blurred his sisters flirting into a Mabel-Static in his ears, so he did have to go back out there. With one last sigh, he straightened his shoulders and plastered another smile onto his face and walked through the door.

……..

Dipper stifled a relieved sigh as he headed back into the Gift Shop, he finally finished the last tour of the day and just had to help Mabel trick the last of the tourists to buy something and leave before they could close the shop and relax. This would be easier if his sister hadn’t found another target to corner, this time it was a petite blond girl in a blue sundress, actually really cute in his opinion, too bad the poor girl looked scared, like a mouse trying to find a way around a hungry cat. He shook his head and refused to either listen or interfere, she’ll be fine, sure she will probably leave without buying anything, but after this (most likely traumatizing) Mabexperience (Mabel experience), it was the least Dipper could do to not make her buy terrible merchandise.

A soft laugh to his right drew his attention and he turned his head to see a small ravennette boy looking through some sweaters on a rack (all made by Mabel who knitted them to ‘unwind’ after a ‘stressful’ exam). Dipper recognized the boy as a regular customer who always bought sweaters and various other Knick knacks that were actually pretty decent since Mabel made them with her ever improving crafting skills. The boy was about the same height as Mabel with thick black hair that was really fluffy looking, his skin was a rich mocha color, he wore glasses that hid his eyes, and he always wore a knitted sweater(like Mabel’s, but with solid neutral colors and sometimes he even wore the ones he bought here, again, simple non-Mabelfied ones), dark blue jeans, and black sneakers.

“Girl, you better have license, cuz you’re driving me crazy!”

Dipper wanted to roll his eyes as Mabel’s pick-up line made it past his Mabel filter but was stopped when he saw the ravenette’s lips curl as he let out another soft laugh and glanced over his shoulder at Mabel before turning back to the sweaters.

_Oh? What’s happening here? Does he actually find Mabel’s jokes funny?_

Thinking back, Dipper can’t recall seeing the boy ever check out at the register if Mabel was manning it, but he never stayed to browse the shop unless she was somewhere in there too, these were small details that he never connected until now. Whenever Dipper charged the boy for the Mystery Shack merchandise, he noticed that the revennette was extremely shy, even more than he was, which was no small feat considering Dippers terrible track record of socializing. His eyebrows rose up into his bangs as he analyzed every memory he had of the boy’s visits, he visited multiple times every summer for the last three years, so his family (or just he) went on a trip every year; he was super shy, as in spoke few words in a quiet voice and would visibly shake if you tried to strike up a conversation and he couldn’t run away (Dipper had gotten a few accidental tips this way because he would run out the building without his change sometimes when Dipper tried to be friendly); he only bought Mabel made items, not that one could tell easily because everything was made to look ‘authentic’ (to idiots, so maybe he just was blessed with eyes and a brain); he stole glances at Mabel when he thought no one was looking, but now Dipper was noticing since he knew to look; and laughed at her jokes, which was either a small miracle or a sign of insanity.

If Dipper put the pieces together and thought about it enough, he would have to say that this boy, who was the total opposite of everything Mabel was (except, possibly, the sense of humor) at first glance, might have a- a CRUSH on Mabel.

He didn’t know what to make of the revelation. Should he tell Mabel? Should he confront the ravennette? Should he do anything or should he just see what happens?

“….”

_Nothing._

He could be jumping to conclusions, so he probably shouldn’t do anything or decide anything about it until he had more information. Dipper decided that he’ll just have to observe the situation before he does anything drastic, for now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, my OC is officially a character! Still haven't talked to him or learned his name yet, but he is very timid, so I hope you can forgive him for that. Dipper will approach him soon, but that doesn't mean we will learn a whole bunch. To be honest, he'll intergrade into the Pines' lives slowly and his relationship will take longer to progress than Bills and Dipper's, but great things take time!  
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and that it wasn't disappointing after your two week wait.  
> The four chapters I owe you are separate from the weekly updates, so they will be posted as soon as I finish writing them, regardless of the day. I hope you will enjoy those when I post them.  
> Until next time!<3


	7. Stalking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill is creeping, but Dipper hasn't survived this long by ignoring his gut and it's saying that something is watching him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished this chapter! Yay!  
> Sorry for the super late update, but for some reason, I was super stuck on Mabel's and Dipper's conversation, idk why. Maybe Mabel's line wasn't terrible enough.  
> Thank you to everyone who commented and gave this story kudos, you all are amazing!  
> Also, thank you whoever is still interested in this story, we have made it to the 7th chapter! Finally  
> I am way behind now, ugh, so I guess I'm just gonna have to update as soon as I finish the chapter.  
> Anyway, hope you like this chapter.  
> Enjoy <3

Most people, and even creatures (ones with some intelligence), would justify their actions, they would want to make it seem like they weren’t doing anything ‘wrong’. Bill had no such qualms, unless the one asking was the one he was manipulating or close to the one he was manipulating, he was more than happy to admit his ‘wrong’ doings. If something approached a lesser being than Bill (i.e. EVERYTHING that wasn’t Bill), who was doing what he currently is doing and inquired about said doings, they would either lie pathetically that they were, lets say.. BIRDWATCHING (Ha!), or they would justify themselves and say they were observing an enemy and/or target to gather information and monitor their actions.

Bill would just tell them like it is, he was stalking Pine Tree.  

_ Ah, stalking… _

He was quite fond of that word, mostly because it made others uncomfortable. The word ‘stalking’ was a verbal representation of an action that people found so frightening, repulsive, dirty, invasive, fucked up, he could go on, but basically, they found it so very WRONG. The word was so hated that even stalkers hated admitting that they were stalking someone. It was just hilarious to him, almost all sentient beings hated knowing or being informed that they were doing something so ‘wrong’ (with the exception of most chaotic and/or ‘evil’ beings). But Bill loved doing the ‘wrong’ thing.

His fondness of this particular brand of ‘wrong’ is why he became an All Seeing being, all creatures, meat sacks and freaks alike, love their privacy and never loved being watched, which is why Bill had stolen the All Seeing Eye from the three fates (so if you ever wanted to really know why those three hags only had one magic eye instead of two, now you know) and fused it with his so he could peek anywhere in the MultiVerse and stalk whoever he wanted. Sure the magic and overflow of information from the thousands of worlds and dimensions drove him further into insanity than he had already been, but that was part of the fun, insanity was another favored ‘wrong’ anyway.

Movement outside the rickety wooden  Shack , which was a total  Mystery as to how it was still standing (Heheh), drew his attention and he watched with half lidded eyes as Pine Tree exited the shack, dressed in the same outfit his insufferable family member wore, fez included, and began another tour by leading a group of meatsack towards the wormhole (the ‘bottomless’ pit). He conjured a golden dagger into existence into the air next to him and grabbed it before turning to the branch he was lounging on, he carved his symbol into the bark and wrote ‘BILL CIPHER WAS HERE’ underneath it.

Normally, whenever he was invading someone's privacy, he would use his powers to see through his symbols or his stolen Eye to spy on them, but since the Pines’ summer residence still had a Bill proof barrier around it he couldn’t do that with Pine Tree, instead, he’s forced to stalk the kid in a more hands on and personal way. Which wasn’t too bad, Bill was actually enjoying  the authentic stalker experience, he even completed it with taking pictures of the meat sacks more embarrassing moments. Was it necessary to take a picture of Pine Tree trip over nothing and fall into the wormhole or of him getting told off by some little human girl with pigtails and a pink dress? Of course not! But it sure was fun preserving the kids humiliation, and who knows, maybe the pictures will come in handy later, one can never underestimate the power of simple blackmail with this kind of dirt. If memory serves, which it always does because Bill had impeccable memory, Pine Tree was a prideful creature and would go through great lengths to try and protect that pride,even though he has nothing to be proud about besides surviving an encounter with him (and soon, his privilege of being Bill’s servant), so he could definitely achieve something with the pictures, nothing too big since the kid still put family over his pride (stupidly), but something.

Once he finish his carving, he used his power to make sure he could see the shack through it before he turned the blade towards his arm. He pressed the tip into the sensitive flesh of the wrist and watched the scarlet blood well up of the surface, he reveled in the slight pain the puncture brought.

_ Haha, pain is still hilarious! _

\-----

Dipper was so done with today.

As far as he was concerned, Friday’s were supposed to be that day you felt relieved, last day before the weekend, you just had to survive Friday so you could relax during the weekend. But it was the worst Friday of his life, okay, that was a bit of an exaggeration, but Dipper didn’t think he would feel relieved until Saturday morning. It was the last day of his Mr. Mystery punishment, sure, but that’s exactly why his terrible luck decided to give him a headache. Just today, Two little kids puked, three people tried to call him out on his bluffs, a pet chihuahua fell down the bottomless pit (not the real one, thank goodness, the wormhole one so it came back in a moment, but it was terrified and he had to cover that up), and there was a random breeze that kept blowing the fez off of his head at the worst possible times. On top of all that, Dipper felt like he was being watched, and unfortunately, his instincts on things like that were almost always correct, which is why he was still alive even with all his terrible luck.

If he ever got what he wanted in life, even the small things, he would be able to observe that raven haired boy at the end of the day (who did indeed show up again today even though he already bought a sweater yesterday), but he didn’t, so instead he was going to have to hunt down whatever was watching him (with his luck, it was probably some monster that wanted to eat him), because observing someone while being observed yourself would be too awkward. But before he could go on his stalker hunt, he had to get Mabel to check inventory for him. Logically, this shouldn’t be too difficult to achieve since it was his sister’s day to check inventory anyway, but... 

If only Mabel was logical.

His twin HATED doing inventory checks, she would complain and beg Dipper to do it for her (which he did because he was irrationally nice even though it got him nowhere) because she ‘counted her crafts when she made them and counting them over and over again, and doing the math involved, would damage her creative mojo when she had to make more’, so this is bound to become difficult. 

He searched the gift shop for his sister and spotted he leaning against the slow globe shelf. Unsurprisingly, she was flirting with a handsome blond, he wasn’t nearly as attractive as Dipper’s mysterious sorcerer friend (Is he a friend? Or just an acquaintance? When can one be considered a friend?), but he wasn’t difficult to look at.

“Are those space pants? Because your butt is outta this world!”

And that WAS difficult to hear. Dipper sighed before he decided to call his sister now and save the poor blond before he runs away on his own and puts Mabel in an irritable mood. She doesn't help others with their ‘lame’ jobs when she's irritated.

“Hey Sis! Can you come here for a sec? I need to talk to you.”

Mabel shot him an exasperated look before smiling at the blond, “Sorry I have to go, my brother probably lost something, so I should be back in a minute. Don't go anywhere you handsome alien you!” She winked at him before making her was over to him, once she was out of hearing range she hissed, “Whatcha want Dip, can’t you see that I was talking to a super hot babe?”

“Well-”  _ your flirting makes me want to cringe out of my own skin so I don’t feel too bad about that.  _ That would probably be a bad thing to say since he needs his sisters help and saying stuff like that is a sure way not to get it. “I was wondering if you could check the inventory for me today. I forgot that I had to collect some magic glowing stuff for a potion and I had to collect the flower while it’s in bloom or it will lose its potency and-” He was cut off by Mabel’s sweater covered hands over his mouth.

“Geeze Bro Bro, you know I hate that counting shiz, but I will do it as long as you don’t continue with you nerdy stuff. Cuz seriously, taking stock of my beautiful creations isn’t nearly as headache inducing as trying to figure out what the heck you are saying. Yes I’ll do it and let you run off into your forest that you are so obsessed with, you just have to promise to be careful and not get eaten or anything. Oh! And I’m gonna keep today’s tips for myself.”

Dipper grinned and rolled his eyes at the tip thing, “Sure Sis, whatever you say. And thanks, hopefully I won’t be long and make it back to help before your brain melts from all that counting.”

“Ha! That’s unlikely, you’ll need superspeed or time travel for that Dip Dot, you're overestimating how much numbers my brain can stand.”

“You’ll be fine Mabes, if you’ve survived math all these years of school, I’m sure you can do this.”

“School using up all my brains number powers is exactly why I can’t do it now! Now get out of here before I change my mind and risk your brain melting instead of mine, the last of the suck-customers are leaving and I can finish up here, so go get your glowy stuff.”  

“Okay, thanks again Sis. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

“Whatevz.” She waved him away and Dipper made his way out of the shop and headed for the tree line.

\----

Dipper had been searching stealthily for whatever he felt watching him for two hours with no luck. He felt eyes on him the whole time, but with no signs of any stalker, he was starting to think that it was just his paranoia. At this point, Dipper was ready to make one last non stealth attempt to draw out the watching eyes and head back if that failed.

“Here stalker stalker stalker, come here creeper! Come on man. Here stalker stalker stalker!” He shouted into the trees.

“Does calling out like that ever work for you?”

Dipper started at the unexpected voice and looked down towards the source of it to see Jeff the gnome.

“Oh, hey man, didn't see you there. Have you seen any creepy creatures that like to stalk people, including and debatably hopefully just me?”

The gnome hummed in thought for a moment before shaking his phones capped head, “Nope, afraid not, unless you're talking about Shmebulock.” Jeff said the last part while pointing his thumb to the side and Dipper followed it to see Shmebulock standing on a mossy log, staring at him with his one strait eye.

“Shmebulock.”

“Uh...yeah, no. Pretty sure I'm looking for something other than Shmebulock.”

“Then I can't help you there kid, but you still didn't answer my question. Does calling out to some creep ever work?”

“Hey, this is Gravity Falls, so...five times out of ten, yes it does.”

“Uh huh, and how many time does it end badly?”

“Three out of those five time I end up running for my life.”

“Thought so. Anyway, good luck with your creep hunt Dipper. Try not to get yourself killed today, we gnomes have actually started to like you ever since you showed us the wonders of peanut butter. We've even forgiven you for refusing to let your sister be our queen! Come on Shmebulock, let's head back.” Jeff grabbed his fellow gnome and with one final wave, disappeared back into the forest.

Dipper shook his head with a rueful smile, he was glad he was on friendly terms with the gnomes now, he wouldn’t want them to combine into some giant gnome rage monster on him again. After Weirdmageddon, they had just avoided the Pines family and did their thing, with the exception of a few shady dealings with Mabel, but ever since he introduced peanut butter to their populace a few years ago, they had been much friendlier. Since gnomes love jams and jellies, Mabel came up with the idea of showing them the ‘magic’ of PB&J’s when Dipper told her he wanted to befriend them, sure it ended up in a PB disaster and Mabel went back to the Shack with a few gnomes stuck to her sweater (which Ford and he had to pry off while Stan argued that live gnome decorations on the shops sweaters would make big bucks), the peace offering was still well received.

He searched the woods for a little while longer before checking the time on his watch (a special weird-proof watch designed by Ford) and decided to head back before it got dark, he didn’t want to run into any of the nocturnal flesh eating creatures that inhabited this part of the forest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?  
> Comments, concerns, and kudos are deeply appreciated!  
> Until next time! (which is soon, hopefully) <3


	8. Not a Date (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Alive!!!!!  
> I'm sorry I haven't posted in forever, I genuinely feel bad since some of you seem to actually like this story, which is also why I'm just gonna say that I don't plan on abandoning this fic, I just have a fickle mind and can't focus on this story all the time. It's no excuse, I know, I need to make writing and posting a habit, but I suck at starting up good habits, they have to start subconsciously or they probaly wont stick.....(have i said this b4? Deja Vu)  
> Anyway, new chapter!  
> I hope you like it! <3

It was Sunday.

And Dipper was going to die of a heart attack.

Why? He had no idea, his anxiety was treating him like he was going on a date, no matter how many times he explained to himself that he was just going to hang out with a new possible friend.

A super hot possible friend who he is going to talk about magic and Gravity Falls history with.

_Ugh, I’m so screwed!_

In an attempt to distract himself from his overactive imagination, Dipper triple checked all his and Ford notes on the Falls natives and other past inhabitants. He knew better than to expose any of the journals to a stranger, even if he doubted Will would steal them to use for evil purposes, he had long since learned that he would rather be safe than sorry in his years coming to this weird town. For the past few days, he had been collecting lose notes and making copies of the appropriate journal pages to show Will today at Greasy’s.

Unfortunately, between that and working in the Mystery Shack, he hasn’t had any time to do any research in the forest or translate that tablet Ford had given him, but those were more of a pet project thing anyway and he figured that forming a social life could be more important just this once. Sure, his hobbies may still be attached to said socializing, but that’s just more of a reason to go through with it, right? Friends are supposed to be people who share your interests anyway, right?

 _Or maybe an attractive person who is more than a normal person and knows about and will believe what you know about Gravity Falls is exactly your type?_ A treacherous thought whispered in his head.

_Shut the hell up brain!_

Loud footsteps pounding into the wooden floors of the building leading to his room drew Dipper from his self reprimanding and a few seconds later a bright orange blur flew threw his bedroom door and slammed into him, causing him to fall back into his bed and notes to scatter everywhere.

“Diiiiipppppeeeeeerrrrr! Guess what we’re doing today?”

Dipper spluttered strands of brown hair out of his mouth as he moved to sit up, his sister still on top of him.

“I don’t know what YOU are doing today Mabel, but I have other things to do today.”

Mabel pulled her head off his chest to give him puppy dog eyes as her arm unwound from around his waist so she can grab his shoulders. “Come on, Bro Bro, don’t be like that!” She started to shake him a little, “Candy and Grenda are back and we were all gonna go to hers and Marius’ estate to hang out and do karaoke and you HAVE to come, we’ll even sing Disco Girl with you!”

“Mabes, that sound like fun and all, but I already have plans to hang out with a friend today at twelve, so I really can’t.”

His sister stopped shaking him, “A friend? Gideon's back?”

“Not as far as I know, no.”

“Robbie called you over?” He shook his head. “Something in the forest needs your help?”

“No-well, technically yeah, but he’s not a something. He lives in the forest and I’m going to help him with something as we hang out today.”

“Someone who lives in the...is it someone new?”

“Yeah, he just moved in like a few months ago or something.”

“So you made a new friend?”

“I guess?”

Mabel squealed and tacked him back down to the ground in a hug. “That’s awesome Dip! Your coming out of you shy shell, I’m happy for you Bro! You shed that shy shell! Okay, you don’t have to come to Grenda’s today, but you have to tell me everything tonight! I wanna know who this guy is, where he’s living, where he’s from, how you met him, how today went, if he is nice to you, cause if he’s a jerk, me and the girls will jump him without hesitation, seriously-”

Dipper sat back up and cut her off by placing a hand over her mouth, though she didn’t stop talking immediately, so she just made a bunch of muffled noises instead of actual words.

“Firstly, to channel Grunkle Ford for a second, it’s pronounced ‘the girls and I’, grammar Mabel. Second, yes I’ll tell you about him, but there’s no need to get crazy Sis, I’m like 99% sure he’s a good guy, if a little flirty, but if he is a jerk, I’m more than capable of telling him off myself, thanks for offering though.”

She pulled his hand off her mouth, “What do you mean he’s flirty.” She asked before gasping and starting to smack his chest, “Is this really a date? Are you getting a boyfriend before me? OMG! Is he hot?”

“Wha-?” He blushed, “No!”

“Then why is he flirting with you?!”

“He’s not seriously flirting with me! He’s just one of those flirty types that flirt playfully is all!”

“You just met him recently right?” Mabel asks seriously.

“Yeah?”

“Then how do you know he’s just a playful flirty type? Have you seen him flirt with other people?”

_Where the fuck is she going with this?_

“No, not really. Well, not yet at least.”

“Then how do you know he’s not flirting with you for real?”

“Because that’s ridiculous is how! He doesn’t seem to take much too seriously so far, not that I can see at least. Besides, he’s like way out of my league anyway, so there’s no way he’s seriously flirting with me!”

“He is hot then! Seriously though Dipper, there are no such thing as leagues, the idea of them is just a mind trick to fuck with your head! People have types, but not leagues, because someone's type is almost always in a different one of those imaginary leagues. Also, anyone with three brain cells, at least one working eye, and into guys would want to flirt with you! You’re amazing! Of course, if they were into girls instead, then they would flirt with me instead, but you get my point! The only reason we are single is because everyone around us is either family, friend zoned, not in the right age groups, or lacking that last necessary brain cell! Anyway, what I’m trying to say is that you are undermining yourself, pay attention today and see whether or not he is really flirting with you or if he is a playful flirty guy. Don’t just assume that he would never find you attractive.”

Dipper didn’t agree with her, but he knew that disagreeing with her after she ranted like that was pointless. “Fine, fine! I’ll keep an eye out for his flirtatious sincerity! Just promise you won’t go crazy and start planning a wedding like the last time you thought I was going on a date.”

“Hey! That Jeremy kids’ eyes weren’t saying he just wanted a ‘Wham, Bam, thank you sir’, they were saying that he wanted you forever!”

“We were going the cafe to study for an advanced physics exam, he didn’t want me in either of those ways.”

“His eyes Dip! They are the windows to the soul!”

“Mabes…”

“Alright, fine! I won’t do anything drastic or ‘embarrassing’, as you put it.” She dramatically sighed as she rolled off of him to lay next to him. “But for the record, I had already decided that you’ll wear a white and blue tux with pine tree embroidering when you do eventually get married.”

“What? Why am I in white? I don’t want to wear whi-”

“Anyway! What are you gonna wear to your not date, bro?”

Dipper frowned at her obvious change in topic, but decided to let it go with minimum grumbling. “Probably a variation of the same outfit I've worn since we were twelve. Come to think of it, I don't think I have very many other clothes other than jeans, grey shorts, reddish-orange t-shirts, navy vests and hoodies. I feel like I should have different things to wear everyday, but somehow the idea of wearing something different feel wrong. Is that weird?”

Mabel scoffs and sits up, “Chill bro, if we're cartoons with set styles, there's no point to questioning a good thing.”

Dippers frown deepens,  “How would that be a good thing? And why was cartoon characters the first explanation you came up with?”

“I don't know, it just felt right, or maybe it's because Ducktective is on downstairs.”

“That's probably it, but I wouldn't want to be a cartoon, I'd rather be in a book.”

“Ugh, again with the dreaded books.” She stood up and started backing to the door, “ I'm gonna go before I catch your book zombie infection. Instead I'm going to rot my brain with good old television. Have fun at you ‘not’ date Dip Dot.”

“If I'm the zombie, why are you the one rotting your brain!” He yelled after her retreating form. A quickly fading “So you can’t eat it!” was her response.

Once again alone, Dipper took a second to stare blankly at the ceiling to enjoy a rare moment where everything (including his brain) was completely silent and still.

Then an alarm on his phone went off.

He jumped up and cursed under his breath, both because his peace was disturbed and because that alarm was so he could head to the diner. Maybe setting an alarm was a little extra, but Dipper likes to be on time.

It’s totally not because he was worried about making a bad impression to Will if he was late. Nope, definitely not, and he certainly is not overly eager to see Will as soon as possible either.  

*********

Bill started down at his bloody hands with a grin so large that he felt like his fleshy cheeks were about to split in half.

“What did you say your name was again?” He asked, looking past his hands to the ground where there was a pile of blood, chunks of mutilated flesh, and protruding broken bones that was once a witch. “Not going to tell me? Rude.” Bill crackled and licked a stripe of blood off of his right forearm, “Hmm, coppery with a hint of dark magic, HA, taste is fun!”

There was a tug on his powers that told him that his Pine Tree was doing something worth checking out, so he closes his human eye and opens his all-seeing eye and looked through the window that linked to the mystery shack’s attic (which happened to be an actual window). Pine Tree was cursing as he started shoving papers into his backpack before randomly freezing before pulling the papers back out to smooth them out and placed them carefully into a binder at a slightly less hurried pace while muttering ‘Shut the fuck up brain! Just be quiet for once would you!’ Bill snorted and watched as the human finally gathered all his papers and ran out his bedroom door.

Bill wondered what the kid was in such a hurry for, sure humans had short lives and had to rush their meaningless existences to fit into that pathetic time span, but they don’t always rush that much. Then he saw the alarm clock next to the bed.  

“Oh! It’s almost noon for the meatsacks around here! I guess I gotta go, ‘Will’ has a study date after all. It was delightful talking to you.” He looks at the pile of mush again and giggles, “Well, delightful for me, but you should have known better than to try and go after something that belongs to me. See ya!”

Bill was about to teleport himself to building of human feeding where he was meeting his Sapling when he caught sight of blood on his yellow dress shirt.

 _Hm, guess showing up in my colors and blood would make it harder to manipulate Pine Tree how I want to._ He mused before using his powers to replace the sodden clothing with jeans, hiking boots, a black muscle shirt and the same leather jacket he wore before.

“There we go!” He exclaimed before teleporting to Greasy’s Diner.

Bill walked into the building and slid into an open booth just as the Pines boy walked the right the door.

“Hey Evergreen!” Bill called out when he saw the kids eyes scanning the diner and fought a grin as he watched Pine Tree’s face freeze before fluttering from relieved to excited to nervous before settling into a somewhat stiff friendly smile.

_Geeze, I just made a pretty face, did a tiny magic trick, and promised to talk supernatural stuff and the kid was already hooked._

“Hi Will, you weren't waiting long were you?” Pine Tree asked, a barely existing undertone of worry creeping into his voice, anyone other than those closest to him and Bill wouldn't have noticed it.

“Nah, I just got here, so you have great timing actually.” He laughed in his level (boring) human tone and tried not to look smug as the humans cheeks tinted pink even as his shoulders relaxed a tiny bit.

“Thanks, I’m uh, glad I didn't make you wait forever, well, I doubted that you had been here forever, but a longish time-”

_Cute kid, cute in an annoying way. Are you ever going to stop tripping over you own tongue? This is the first time I've have this slimy muscle of my own in my mouth, heck, it my first time having my own mouth, and I still don't struggle with it this much. Maybe it's that squishy pink brain of his?_

The kid was saved from his awkward rambling by a waitress with green hair. “Hey there, welcome to Greasy’s!” she greeted, Pine Tree fell silent and stared at the table with a flushed face, “Here are your menus, would you like to order a drink while you look over them?” she asked, her smile turning flirtatious as her eyes looked over Bill. “I have a few special recommendations if you're thirsty.” She added suggestively while biting her lip.

Feeling Pine Trees eyes on him, he kept his eyes on the menu and answered her first question and pretended he didn't notice  her flirting, “Yeah, can I get a Pitt Cola and a glass of water. What do you want to drink Sapling?” He asked, looking at the boy across from him who quickly looked away and tried not to look like he was staring at Bill while clearing his throat.

“Uh, I'll have a Cole and water too please.”

The green haired meatsack pouted for a moment before muttering a ‘Sure thing’ and walking away.

“I'm guessing that you have been here a lot before, so what do you recommend? I don't know what's good here.” Bill asked, knowing the kid would let an awkward silence build if he didn't lead the conversation.

_Star always was the more assertive, talkative one of the two. Poor Pine Tree, don't worry, I'm here to take charge now, hehe!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, what a terrible way to end a chapter, there is so much more to be seen in this scene....sorry...  
> Anywho, thank for reading!  
> Comments and kudos are deeply appreciated (comments are great motivators to write though *wink wink* ;))  
> Writing from Bill's point of view was tricky but fun, I had to have 'Will' be a sweetheart even though Bill was still a jackass inside his head. This chapter was originally going to be all in Dipper's point of view, but I got stuck for the longest time. My epiphany to write Will from Bill's point of view is literally the only reason this chapter was finished.  
> I'm excited to write more of Will's amazing behavior with Bill's thoughts, so that's promising for the next chapter.  
> With any luck, I'll see you all again soon!<3


	9. Not a Date (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill is bored, but you need patience in order to manipulate a Pines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still alive!!!!  
> I have no excuse, I was unmotivated, had writers block, and was focused on different fandoms.  
> I was addicted to BillDip for the longest time before I decided to write this, but then I was pulled into the DC fandom by the Batfamily, then dragged to Marvel by Bucky Barnes and Peter Parker, then DC again, and now I'm Back to Gravity Falls, which is good for this story.  
> It all comes to a full CIRCLE, Ha!  
> ...  
> Sorry, that was a premature joke, it'll make sense by the end of this Fic  
> So, uh  
> FORESHADOWING  
> this chapter a little shorter, but has a lot of plot info  
> Please Enjoy <3

Bill and Pine Tree ended up both ordering a burger and fries to eat, the only difference in their meals was that the human took out the pickles while Bill practically covered the patty with ketchup (because it reminded him of blood, not that Pine Tree had to know that). Bill enjoyed having tastebuds, but predictably, humans had boring tastes in food, the only meatsack meals that have interested him thus far in his time inside a body were foods that were so spicy it hurt. Unfortunately, giggling while his eyes watered and his throat burned would not help his plan, so he had to pretend to enjoy boring foods for now. 

They both ate in relative peace, their conversation was mostly small talk, the kid told him things he had to pretend he didn’t already know about him and he told him about his fake life. He was Born in New Mexico and moved to Las Vegas when he was young (because it was one of the only places that humans knew how to party, even by his standards), he told him all of the mundane parts of “Will’s” life. Even though there wasn’t any magic or strange about this part of his ‘life’, Pine Tree was eating up the information, eagerly asking questions.

Needless to say, Bill was bored out of his mind and tired of the soft smiles and light chuckles he had to make, he was ready to stab someone with the utensils he was using.

Maybe the waitress who kept trying to flirt with him as if she was even worthy of looking at him, even when he wasn’t in his true form.

When they finished eating they both ordered a slice of cherry pie to eat as they moved on to the slightly more entertaining subjects. Pine Tree pulled out a notebook and folder that was filled with papers out of his bag.

“So this is everything I could find on your people, most of it is theories though. Hopefully there will be something that will help you.”

But raised an eyebrow and pretended to be impressed, “Wow, that’s a lot more than I thought you’d have, information on them is hard to come by. You might actually know more than me.”

The kid flushed at the praise and handed him the folder for him to look through, “Thanks, but like I said, most of this is just speculation, there’s not a whole lot of actual fact.”

Bill chuckled, “Humility is an attractive look for you Sapling, very cute, but you don’t give yourself enough credit, just a little smugness would turn that cute to sexy in a heartbeat.” He smirked as the boy’s blush deepened and struggled to reply.

Much to his disappointment, but not surprise, Pine Tree just cleared his throat and ignored the comment.

“Anyway, you can go through that and I'll write down everything we know for sure between the both of us.”

“Alright.” Bill murmured as he decided to actually read the papers he was holding. Many of them were random notes or copies from Sixers Journals, but some looked like they were from a different Journal, probably from the ones Pine Tree has been working on that Bill hasn't bothered to look into. Based on the surprisingly large amount of spot on theories though, he probably should.

“You don't have an official name for my people?”

The human looked sheepish, “Not really, we have no idea what they called themselves and they aren't really known in history. My Grunkle and I were going to call them something, but we never had time to find an appropriate name for them.”

“Then that's the first thing I can tell you about them.” He grinned, “My ancestors were called Populi Veritatis, or People of Truth.”

Pine Tree's face lit up as he repeated the name and quickly wrote it down in his notebook.

“Okay, so they were the Populi Veritatis and were the first Residents of Gravity Falls. Wait, they were Latin? I thought they spoke a native American language like their neighbors or whatever that hieroglyphic language they wrote on the caves is.”

“Both, my ancestors were even more nomadic that the Native Americans and liked to pick up languages and cultures that interested them. At some point they picked up Latin and it was a favorite because it was so powerful, but I don't know what their actual original language was, I guess they abandoned it or something.” 

Of course Bill did know their original language, humans just lost their ability to speak it without their brains melting. Unfortunately, he needed this humans brain to be unmelted. 

Now that he's thinking about it though, it may be interesting to whisper the language's name in a humans ear and watch their liquified brain bubble out of their face holes, hehe.

Pine tree looked thoughtful, ignorant of Bill's thoughts, “What about all the weird hieroglyphs?”

“All Latin, for whatever reason my people decided that they wanted to turn the Latin alphabet into symbols. Every one is a little puzzle, don't know why, I guess they were just extra, or secretive. I haven't had the chance to translate them myself, but I know it's Latin.”

“Huh,” the human wrote some more, “So they mostly spoke Latin and adopted Native American culture along with other unknown ones. Which means that they were in other places before Gravity Falls, but where did they go when the left around AD 1000 and why did they leave? Did they just move on.”

“I'm not sure where they went, but I know that they left because a shaman named Modoc discovered some prophecy about something and happening here. Modoc moved his people somewhere else and then left the tribe. I know this because he's my Great great, multiple more greats, Grandfather.”

“That's amazing, curious as to why he left, but amazing.” The kid had a huge smile as he continued writing. “You don't have any idea where they went?”

“Not a clue.” Bill lied. He knew that really Modoc, the bastard, had found a prophecy about Weirdmaggedon with the powers Bill had given him and broke his deal with him by taking his tribe to an island in the middle of the ocean, placed powerful barriers around the island and let Bill have him so that he had no way of getting to Modoc's people. The triangular barrier was later named the Bermuda Triangle because it didn't let anything pass so that Bill had no way of sneaking in.

He also found, centuries later, that the damned shaman had placed another barrier around Gravity Falls to keep Bill's physical form trapped.  If it wasn't for Modoc, the Pines family would never have had the chance to even try to stop him.

Bill seethed internally at the memory, his demon eye flashing red under the eyepatch and blond bangs.

“If your Super Great Grandfather was a shaman, then isn't that what you are?”

“You would think so, but no. A shaman uses Voodoo and the power of nature and shit, I know how to, but I'm better at using spells and an internal power source. So I'm more of a sorcerer, or warlock, or wizard, whichever you prefer.”

Pine Tree hummed, “Okay, but why did Modoc separate from his people.”

“Not sure, all I know is that he and his son left the tribe after it moved out of Gravity Falls. Modoc ended up founding the Modoc tribe in Oklahoma later on but died shortly after, leaving his son to be chief of the new tribe.”

“That's cool,  so you descended from both the Populi Veritatis and the Modoc people, that's a lot of interesting heritage.”

“Everyone's heritage is interesting if you look back far enough.” Bill grinned. “Especially you Pine Tree, you definitely have someone unique in your family tree.”

The kid blinked, “Me? What do you mean?”

“I mean all that magic you have, it was one of the first things I noticed about you when we first bumped into each other, so don't think I didn't know.”

The brunette looked even more confused, “I have no idea what your talking about Will.”

Bill put on a confused frown, “You really don't know? I thought you were just being modest. Look, magic users can sense magic, they have a sixth sense for it, I can physical see magic and you are flowing with it. I thought you used magic too, which is why I told you I could so quickly, but I guess you didn't know. So you really haven't used magic before?”

“Well...I have, but I don't if I can avoid it. Spells don't usually work out for me.”

“How so?”

“When I was twelve...I...used a spell to summon a zombie and accidentally summoned and entire hoarders, it was bad.”

“Seriously?” Bill was honestly surprised.

“Yeah…”

Come to think of it, Bill does vaguely remember that, he was so focused on his plans for Weirdmaggedon that he didn't really put much thought into it, but…

“Pine Tree, do you even realize what that means? Summoning just one zombie is an incredibly complex spell, not to mention extremely dangerous for the castor if they don't have enough power, which would be a lot. Your telling me that you brought up and entire  _ horde,  _ on accident? Did you pass out from exhaustion after.”

“Not really, not till after we got rid of them and cleaned up the mess, but maybe it was adrenaline that kept me going until the end of the day.”

Bill shook his head, “Nope, almost no one, other than powerful, experienced mages, would even  _ survive  _ using the amount of power that would take, let alone run around the rest of the day, adrenaline or no adrenaline.”

“Oh…”

“Sapling,  do you know what this means?” The human shook his head, “it means that you had more power than anyone I've ever met, and that was when you were twelve! It means that you have so much untapped potential! You know what? I'm gonna make you a full fledged mage if it's the last thing I do.”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“It means, my cute little Evergreen, I'm going to teach you magic. What's your number?”

Pine Tree was flustered, either from the pet name or what Bill told him, but he managed to write his number on a corner of a page, RIP it off, and give it to Bill.

“Thanks Sapling, now, I hate to leave early, but if your going to become a mage, there are a few thing I have to put together ASAP. See ya, I'll text you later!”

Bill slammed some cash onto the table and left the diner before the kid could work up a response. He really did have thing to do to prepare for trading the human, and maybe get some other work done.

_ But first,  _ Bill thought,  _ I need to get a phone… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I should have added more flirting?  
> Idk  
> How does one flirt anyway, i still don't know...  
> Please tell me what you thought  
> See you next time! <3


	10. Plans, Nosey Sisters, and Terrible News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper starts the day well, he gets lost in his thoughts, makes some plans, and chats with Mable.  
> Then he learns about something unpleasant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just gonna update a lil early...  
> Thanks to everyone who has commented and given this story kudos and stuck around despite me not being the most dependable author...  
> You are all so amazing!!!  
> ~  
> italics are thoughts and bold letters are texts this time  
> ~  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! <3

Dipper spent the next twenty hours after his lunch with Will in a daze.

At least, that’s what it would look like to anyone on the outside, they would see glazed eyes, lethargic movements, and slow barely existing reactions to everything happening around him.

But in reality, it's because his mind was in overdrive.

He was too busy thinking about everything he learned about the Populi Veritatis, granted it was the basics and there was bound to be so much more to learn about their history and culture and more, but it was still more than he and Ford had been able to figure out in _years._  

He was thinking about how those people had so much more history than just Gravity Falls original inhabitants and all his new questions that he didn’t know to ask before.

Where did they come from? Where had they been before they went to Gravity Falls? Were they nomadic because they followed magic and other mystic anomalies? What was the prophecy that made them leave? Was it the prophecy about Weirdmaggedon? (He had a strong feeling that it was.)Where did they go? (Well, technically he already asked most of those questions, but now they have new meaning to him.) Why did Modoc leave his people? Other than Will, did they still exist? Did they all have magic, or just Will’s bloodline?

And magic brought on a whole plethora of different questions for Dipper to mull over.

What did Will mean that Dipper had magic? Sure, he could cast the occasional spell like every other person was capable of, but that was because the power of the words, or drawn from the power of the Falls’ weirdness, not rom him, right? Maybe Will was mistaken? Dipper didn’t think so, but then what? He could become an actual mage? Was he really was as powerful as Will said? If so, it that why his attempts at magic always went haywire? Because of too much untamed power? Would Will really teach him to control that power?

Did that mean spending more time with Will? Would Will lose patience with him he couldn’t learn? Would Will continue to flirt with him the whole time? And why didn’t he flirt back with that waitress at the diner? Was he just not interested in women in general? Did he just flirt with guys? Or did he actually like Dipper?

Okay, maybe his mind was occupied with more than his research and his usual thirst for knowledge.

The brunette glared down at his unopened journal. He had intended to put the new information on the Gravity Falls natives into it but was once again consumed by his thoughts as soon as he sat down.

His glare was interrupted by a chirping noise from his phone, indicating a new text message.

**(541)291-2121: Miss me yet Sapling?**

Dipper blinked in confusion for a moment before they widened in realization.

**Dipper: Will?**

**(541)291-2121: Who else QT?**

The brunette grinned with a small blush on his cheeks and quickly added the hot blond to his contacts.

**Will: When r u free 2 learn magic?**

**D: Weekends**

**W: Only weekends? Magic isn’t a 2 out of 7 days hobby u kno**

**D: I figured as much**

**D: I’m also free most evenings, the MS closes at 4, sometimes earlier if there aren’t many customers. Or Stan get tired of people**

**W: Cool, that works**

**W: I still hav things I need to set up tho… So r u free on thursday?**

**D: Sure, in the afternoon. You’re really going to teach me magic?**

**W: Of course!**

**W: Unless there’s somthin else u’d rather do? ;)**

Dipper blushed and tried to think of a response.

**W: JK, text me when u get off work & i’ll pick u up. Wear somtin u wouldn’t mind getting ruined.**

**D: Okay, see you thursday**

**W: Don’t worry about missing me, I’ll b sure to spam u till then ;)**

He rolled his eyes but didn’t stop smiling as he put his phone down. Then Dipper took a breath to center himself and ran a hand over his journal to get his mind off of Will. The familiar leather was comforting and he took a moment to take in the cover, black leather with a blue pine tree in the center and a silver number 6 in the center of that. He still couldn’t believe how he had his own journals full of research sometimes.

When the twins came back to Gravity Falls for a second summer, Dipper had offered to help Ford rewrite his journals, as it was only fair since it was him that had gotten his great uncle's life work destroyed. It was actually pretty easy once Stan graciously informed them that he had made copies of all three journals after they had already written the _entire_ first one from _memory_ , instead they took the opportunity to organize the information a little better. After they finished that, Ford had suggested that Dipper started his own research of Gravity Falls, under his supervision until he was able to take care of himself of course, so that Ford could focus on his findings from his travels around the rest of the world, Dipper agreed eagerly. Now they had a dozen journals between the two of them filled with information on every creature, plant, object, or spell that either of them encountered. Naturally, they both agreed that all that knowledge would be extremely dangerous in the wrong hands and decided to lock every journal they finished up tight with multiple spells, charms, wards, locks, traps, and basically everything within their knowledge that would make it impossible for anyone (or anything) other than a Pines or a really close trusted friend of to get ahold of them.

The brunette shook his head and finally opened his journal to a blank page, he didn’t have anything on the Populi Veritatis in any of his journals already and Ford didn’t have room for the new information in his so he opted to start a new page, and he picked up a pen to start writing.

Only for his bedroom door to slam open and his sister to yell “BREAKFAST IS DONE, COME EAT!”

Dipper groaned internally and got up, “I’m coming Mabel, you didn’t have to yell.”

“With how spaced out you have been since yesterday? Yes it was.”

The younger twin rolled his eyes and passed his sister to make his was down the stairs, Mabel running to catch up.

“So.” Mabel started and Dipper raised an eyebrow.

“So what?”

“How was your date yesterday?”

Dipper fought off a blush as he glared at his sister. “I told you it wasn’t a date.”

Mabel was the one to roll her eyes, “Fine, then how was lunch with an attractive boy who you’re totally into?”

He failed to fight his blush this time, “It was fine, though I learned more that he did, so I wasn’t really helpful. I know more about the original inhabitants though, which is awesome.”

“That’s cool,” she said, uninterested, “but did you find out if he likes you back?”

“What? No. I really don’t think he actually likes me though.”

“Did he flirt with anyone else?”

“Well....no, but the only person we talked to was the waitress so there’s a possibility that he’s just not attracted to girls.”

Mabel smacked his shoulder, “Stop being so pessimistic Bro bro! I’m sure he likes you, but you’ll never find out if you don’t think positive and try!”

“Try what positively?” Another voice asked and Dipper looked to see Stan sitting at the kitchen table, looking at then over a newspaper and Ford making a mug of coffee at the counter. Both of them were fully dressed, which was surprising because Grunkle Stan refuses to put on anything more than underclothes before 9:30 AM (and open the Mystery shack at 10).

“For Dipper to ask out his crush!” Mabel exclaimed with a giggle before running to the table where she already had a plate of glitter covered waffles.

Dipper blushed as Stan narrowed his eyes at him and Ford turned to him with a raised eyebrow while taking a sip of coffee.

“Is this person Stans approved?” Stan asked in suspicion.

“It’s not a crush! He’s just a new friend!”

“‘He’, huh? I don’t like him, so unfriend him.”

Dippers rolled his eyes, “I’m not going to unmake a friend just because you decided you didn’t like them Grunkle Stan, especially when you don’t know anything about them.”

“I don’t like him because I don’t know anything about him! And in this town, not knowing about someone means they’re probably one of the airheaded tourists whose pockets are easy to empty!”

“Stanley…” Ford decided to cut in as he sat at the table, Dipper took the opportunity to get his own coffee and food. “Let the boy make friends, you can’t scare off every person the kids talk to. Of course, he does end up being an idiot, then we’ll both-”

“Anyway!” Dipper exclaimed, making sure to scrape his chair annoyingly loud as he sat down at the table, “Why are you both dressed? Are you guys going somewhere?”

Dipper’s distraction seemed to work as both Grunkles frowned, Stan turned back to his newspaper and Ford adjusted his glasses. “...Yes, I got a call from the Sheriff early this morning, they wanted help on a case.”

Dipper exchanged a look with his sister as she stopped eating to listen, “What case?”

“Apparently, there was a murder in town last night.”

Both the younger twins looked at their great uncle in horror and shock, Mable put one glitter cover hand over her mouth, deaths were rare in town. Despite all the dangerous creatures that live uncomfortably close, everyone was safe as long as they stayed outside of the forest. Deaths inside the woods, however, were a different story.  

“How- What happened?”

Ford sighed and looked at his brother, Stan grunted and handed the paper to Dipper. Mabel moved to read over his shoulder, Dippers heart sank as he recognized the photo.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_19 Year Old Murdered Three Blocks Away From Home_

 

_19 year old Penny Parsons was found dead early this morning just a few blocks away from her Grandparents home. Reports state that the victim was violently murdered late last night when she was on her way home from her part time job at Greasy’s Diner and is believed to have been killed by an armed robber. Police refuse to release further detail on this crime._

 

_Penny’s Grandmother, Mrs. Parsons states that after graduating from high school, her granddaughter elected to take a year away from school to help care for her sickly Grandfather and help her Grandmother pay for the medical bills..._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Dipper couldn’t bring himself to continue reading, he had seen this girl just yesterday. It was the green haired waitress from Greasy’s, the one who kept trying to flirt with Will.  

“What happened to her?”

“She was stabbed multiple times with an unknown weapon in an alley. It might have been a knife, but they aren’t sure.” Ford answered solemnly.

“Sounds like a human murder, what do they need you for?”

“Because apparently, the victim's brain was liquefied.”

Dipper blinked as he fought down nausea, he pushed his plate away, ”That..definitely sounds like something we would look into...what do you think it was?”

Ford sighed heavily, “My best guess without seeing any evidence? It was likely a witches hex.”

“Would a witch use a hex for a robbery?”

“No, but a robber can buy a hex from witches willing to sell. Although I’m not sure if it was really a robbery.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because there was no missing jewelry or money. The only thing that seems to be missing is her cell phone, which they have been unable to trace.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The phone number is so amusing to me for so many reasons  
> (2) (9) (12) (12) 1  
> This chapter was originally going to be pure sibling fluff, but ended up like this. The ending definitely took a morbid turn. I almost feel bad for killing Penny. Almost.  
> Should I write the murder in all its gory detail?  
> Tell me what you think please!  
> See you next time! <3


	11. The Murder of Penny Parsons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny Parsons horrid murder at the hands of one Bill Cipher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****CHAPTER WARNINGS****  
> profanity  
> Sexual and homicidal themes  
> Explicit gore  
> Gore  
> ************  
> So uh, I wrote the murder scene for those of you who wanted it!  
> If you're not a fan of gore and/or sexual situations (it just happened, okay) then you can skip this chapter without missing any plot  
> I'm not counting this as an usual update, this is more of an experiment, so the next chapter will still be updated this weekend  
> I already have it half written and its packed with fluff and fun times!  
> But for now...  
> Have some gore! <3

    Bill watched the green haired human leave the diner, the girl fixed her coat and began walking down down the street. Around the block, her phone rang and she checked the caller ID before answering.

“Hey Babe- No I just got off work, I’m going home now... Ugh, not yet.” She was silent as she listened to the other person,”Right? I wish these old farts would just die already, they’re so annoying. My grandmother keeps making me bake things with her, she just won’t leave me alone...Because, if I’m not here when they do finally die, they’ll probably give everything to my goodie-two-shoes brother.” She secured her bag on her shoulder, deepened her voice, and started making gestures with her free hand, “Look at me, the family favorite because I do everything my parents tell me to and I’m going to Med school to become a doctor! I wish I could be there Gran, but I have to go to a super fancy, super expensive summer program for extra credit because I’m so perfect!” Her voice returned to norman, “Yeah, I know, what an asshole. He doesn’t need our grandparents money or their house, I do...you’re right, we do. Aw, do you really have to go now?” She pouted as she listened to the response, “Kay, I guess I’ll talk to you later. I love you...Bye.” She hung up and put her phone in her coat pocket as she continues walking.

As she turned through an alley, likely as a shortcut, Bill teleported to the other side and started walking down it towards the human. There were no lights and Bill knew that the girl wouldn’t be able to see him as he walked right into her. He may think that humans were disgusting, but it was amusing how they reacted when the bumped into things.

The girl let out a surprised squeak when they collided and stumbled back a few steps, but didn’t fall down.

“Shit, my bad, I didn’t see you there.” Bill lied.

The human scoffed and fumbled with her phone and put the flashlight on, dimly lighting them and the alley around them. She glared at him before her eyes widened as she recognised him.

“I know you, you’re that douchebag from Greasy’s earlier today.” Her glare returned tenfold and Bill smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Yeah, I’m really sorry about that, but I couldn’t really risk talking to you with the company I was with.”

The human raised an eyebrow, “Why, was that kid your boyfriend?”

“Not really, but he would have gotten jealous if he saw me flirting with a pretty lady and I didn’t want to cause you any trouble at work.”

The girl blinked before she smiled flirtatiously at him, “That’s sweet, but what about now, since he’s not here?”

Bill sent her a sly grin, “Well, if your offer still stands, I’d be more than happy to take you up on it.”

She smirked back at him and stepped forward to wrap her arms around his shoulders, her phone hanging loosely in her hand with the flashlight still on, “In that case…” She trailed off as she slammed her lips to Bills.

Bill pulled her closer as he kissed her back, dominating the kiss and nipping at her lips, his hands trailed down to her ass and squeezed as she wrapped her legs around his waist and tangled her hands in his blond hair. Then he spun them around and pressed her back against the alley wall, their fronts pressing tightly against each other. Bill pulled his torso back far enough to reach one hand under her shirt to brush her bra aside and cup her breast. She moaned as he squeezed and he started trailing kissed onto her exposed throat when she leaned her head back.

“So…” She breathed, “Am I going to get a name?”

“It’s Bill.” He whispered in her ear before sucking on the spot between her shoulder and neck, pulling another moan from the human.

“Well...Bill, My name is-” Her breathless sentence was cut off with a scream, her phone dropping to the ground camera up with the light still shining on the two figures.

Bill ignored the scream, the warm liquid spilling over his hand, and the humans hands trying to push him away and continued to pin the girl roughly against the wall.

Once the scream died, Bill angled his mouth to the humans ear and whispered, “I don’t really care what your name is.” Then he leaned down and sunk his teeth in the flesh where he had placed a hickey before,the human let out another cry of agony as his teeth easily pierced the the skin and blood welled up in his mouth and soaked into their clothes.

Bill tore the chunk of flesh in his mouth out as he stepped back, his powers keeping the human against the wall, and spit it out onto the alley ground and laughed hysterically until the screaming died into pathetic whimpering.

“You know,” He said casually as he looked down at the hand still near the meatsack, both his hand and her side shining crimson, “Humans are weird. I mean, I’m all for weird, It’s kind of my thing. But I’ve never been able to fully understand the kissing thing. Maybe it’s just because I don’t have a mouth very often.”

He hummed and the human screamed once again as Bill pulled the blade out of her abdomen, he examined the red liquid dripping off the steel.

“Usually,” he said as he looked and his weapon, “I prefer the ones that are more blunt and have four points, but I decided to try a sharper one with with only two. I’m not sure how I feel about it though. What do you think?”

Bill switched the barbeque fork into his other hand and stabbed the humans other side a few times, laughing some more at the meatsacks pain and the crimson splashing onto both of them. It didn’t take long for the screams to turn into gurgling as blood welled up in the humans throat from her ruptured organs.

Bill grew bored of the stabbing thing as soon as the hilarious noises died and let the meatsack fall to the ground with a wet squelching noise, he used his powers to keep the human alive a little longer, and he let the fork vanish into non existence. He squatted down next the human and studied her face. The bottom part of her face, from the mouth to her chin was stained red, there were tear tracks down her face, green hair stuck to her face from the  blood, sweat, and tears, and her eyes, well, her eyes were Bill's favorite part, they were wide, bloodshot, covered with a sheen of tears, and revolving around wildly, no longer seeing and with a touch of insanity. Bill smiled as he rested his head in his hand, smearing bloody fingerprints onto his cheek, and admired his work for a moment.

Then he reached down to grasp the humans chin to tilt her face towards him and leaned forward until he was looming over her.

“ _Sweet dreams._ ” He wished her softly in the Populi Veritatis’ forgotten language and watched as her eyes widened further and moved around more wildly for a few seconds before they rolled to the back of her head, leaving only the red tinted white of her eyes.

Within another few seconds, a pinkish substance began bubbling from the girls eyes, nose, mouth, and ears. The human's body began to seize uncontrollably as her brain melted and, to Bill's delight, she managed to let out one last gurgled scream before going completely still as her life drained away.

As soon as the twitching stopped, Bill fell back onto the floor and rolled around laughing his ass off. It took a couple of minutes, but Bill eventually calmed down and laid comfortably next to the corpse.

“That was fun.” He said to nothing in particular.

Then he noticed a light through the side of his eye and turned his head to look.

Next to a lifeless hand, a phone sat in a puddle of blood with the flashlight on. Bill sat up and reached over to grab it with a muttered “Pardon me.” To the body next to him.

Once he had it in his hand, Bill examined the phone, it had a pink rubber phone case with a collapsible green handle. He turned it over and pressed the power button to see the lock screen ask for a pin password and picture of the recently deceased woman standing in the arms of a man with dark eyes, pink hair, and tattoo sleeves on both arm.

Bill hummed and tilted his head to the side, “I'd need to wipe it and make some changes, but other than that…” He grinned widely,  “This is exactly what I needed!”

He stood up and put the device in his back pocket before teleporting away, leaving the ally in pitch darkness and complete silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time actually writing explicit gore and it's probably the most horrific thing I've written in detail, so I don't really know if it came out decent...  
> Please let know so I can decide whether or not to continue writing gore, or just continue hinting at it like I have been till now  
> You guy's are all so amazing!  
> See you next time! <3


	12. Mystery Twin Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stans left to investigate the murder, leaving the younger Pines Twins home alone. Dipper would rather distract himself with research and translations, but Mabel is bored and wants to go on an adventure. Dipper knows he can't refuse his sister, the Alpha twin almost always gets what she wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a couple days late with this chapter, but there was some family drama to sort out since Thanksgiving day and I have an essay to write on top of that.  
> Speaking of that essay, its due tomorrow and I barely started it last night *internal screaming* so I didn't really have time to proofread, so...yeah..  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! <3

Dipper focused on his journal as soon as his Grunkles left.

He had offered to go with his Grunkle to help investigate, but Ford had refused, saying that it was unnecessary for Dipper to go.  Though it was more likely that he just wanted to spare his nephew the nightmares a trip to the morgue would cause the young man, Dipper couldn’t bring himself to argue.

Unfortunately, his journal entry didn’t serve as a long term distraction from his thoughts on the murder and he quickly turned to the tablet Ford had given him. Though he had made no progress in translating it so far, he was hopeful that he would figure it out soon. Especially since he had a theory to try out now.

Dipper believed that this tomb was made by the Populi Veritatis.

It didn’t seem like much of a stretch once Dipper thought about it, this tribe was dedicated finding the truth, as implied by their name, so it was more than likely that they learned about magic and ‘mythical’ creatures as well as cultures and languages. He believed that the Populi Veritatis had discovered the prophecy on Weirdmageddon, fled to an isolated island, and placed a powerful barrier abound it to protect themselves from that prophecy. 

Dipper couldn’t help but grin when he thought about how Bill would have reacted if he was right. There was no doubt in his mind that the demon would absolutely HATE the fact that he couldn’t get through a TRIANGULAR barrier.

If he was right and had Bill still been alive, he would definitely rub that knowledge into the Dorito’s eye.  

Anyway, in order to test his theory, he was going to try translating the tablet like Will said. Which means he had to solve every symbol like a miniature riddle to find the letter it represented, then, in theory, it should be in Latin, which would be an easy translation.

Within the next twenty minutes, Dipper was certain that he had successfully translated the letters ‘E’ and ‘T’. He was sure he was about to find another one when Mable skipped into the room.

“Dip, I’m BORED!” She exclaimed before falling onto his bed.

Without looking up from his work, Dipper gestured to unfinished hunk of paper mache and glitter that sat on the floor, “Then finish your project, whatever it is.”

Though Mabel now had her own bedroom and the attic was Dippers, his sister insisted that  Dipper’s room had better lighting with the window and would often work on her art projects on the floor. He hated that it meant that glitter would still get into his stuff, but was secretly happy that they could still do their own things near each other and couldn’t bring himself to kick her out. 

“But I can’t! I have no inspiration or motivation to do that right now and if I force myself to work on it, it’ll be a disaster!”

Dipper sighed and turned away from his desk, he knew working would be a lost cause when Mabel was bored and demanded he helped entertain her, “So what do you want to do?”

She hummed and sat up, she stared at the wall for a moment before her eyes found the window  and they widened as she grinned, “Let's go on an adventure!”

“Why? We’ve already explored the whole forest.” He asked.

“Because we haven’t done anything as the Mystery Twin this summer yet and since the Shack is closed and you don’t have any not-dates, it would be a perfect time to. Besides, you should know even better than me how there’s always something to discover, even when we revisit somewhere we thought we knew inside and out.”

Dipper didn’t argue, “That’s true, so where do you want to go?”

Mabel walked to his desk and looked at the handmade map of the forest he had above it, “How about…” She placed a finger on the map, “here.”

He raised an eyebrow, “The enchanted Forest? Didn’t the unicorns ban you from that part of the forest again?”

Mabel snorted, “Bro bro, you’re acking like I’d actually listen to those prissy ponies, they try banning me every time they see me. Beside, we won’t even go into their home, and since they think they’re above talking to anyone else in the forest, they’ll never know we were there! Not that they could do anything if they did find out, they are very aware that they can’t beat me in a fight.”

Dipper nodded, he knew his sister had a real unicorn horn from a fight with them and that she always came back with more treasure every time they picked a fight with her. The real question was when the unicorns were going to run out of gold and jewels, they already had enough to live in luxury several lives over just from them. 

He also knew, that out of everywhere to go to in the forest with his sister, just to humor her and with no other investigative goal, Dipper prefered the Enchanted Forest. Mostly because it was one of the safest places in the forest, only creatures with no malicious intent could enter and only harmless, though usually magical, plants could grow. Whenever Dipper found himself in the forest at dusk, and couldn’t safely make it back to the Shack because he was too far out, he would make his way to the Enchanted Forest to camp out for the night. 

“Alright then, just let me get ready.”

Mabel cheered and ran out of the room saying that she would pack some snacks. Dipper closed the door behind her and locked it so he could get dressed. Since Stan went into town with Ford, the Mystery Shack was closed (and would probably stay closed all week since he doubted any tourist would visit after the recent murder), so Dipper hadn’t bother changing out of his pajamas. 

He quickly changed into a Mystery Shack T-Shirt, jeans, hiking boots, and blue hoodie before throwing a few thing into his bag and went downstairs.

Mabel, who was wearing black leggings, sneakers, and a green sweater that had a tree on it with the words ‘I’M A HUGGER!’ under it, threw a couple water bottles and a bottle of Mabel Juice into her backpack.

“Ready Dip Dot?” She asked and Dipper nodded, “Then let go on out Adventure!”

 

…

 

Luckity the Enchanted Forest was only an hour walk away from the shack the the time passed quickly, so they soon found themselves in the Enchanted Forest walking along the river that went through it. Well, Dipper was walking along it in the perfect green grass while Mabel was hopping from stone to stone and twirling on any that had a swirl design on it, which was almost every one.

Dipper watched his sister through the side of his eye, “So,” he began, “Was this ‘adventure’ a ploy to get me to come gather craft supplies for you?”

“Yup.” She answered without sparing him a glance.

“Are we stopping by Gnasty’s?”

“I brought some Mabel Juice, so yes we are.” 

Dipper sighed as they made their way to Gnasty’s. 

One of the man fascinating things about the Enchanted Forest was its plant life, the grass was always a lush green color, there were various magical plants that only grew there, and the flowers were always in bloom. The flowers are what Mabel loves the most since they were not only always blooming, but never wilted after they are picked and a new flower grows to replace every plucked flower almost immediately. This meant that Mabel had a never ending supply of flowers for any project with a floral touch, they were far more beautiful (and authentic) than plastic flowers and they didn’t have an expiration date that eventually killed the art, not to mention that they were free. The Pines family may be rich with chest upon chest of treasure, but they were all really cheap whenever possible (because Stan).

They made it to Gnasty’s and Dipper pulled out the Crystal Flashlight to shrink them down to gnome size, because there was no way they would be able to go inside at their normal human adult sizes, and they went inside to take a seat on a couple of mushroom stools at the log bar. It only took a couple of minutes for Gnasty to serve a couple of other patrons before he made his way over to us. Gnasty was similar to every other gnome in the forest, except he was one of the only ones who didn’t have either a beard or mustache and that he never ever smiled.  

“Well well, if it isn’t Mabel Pines, my favorite human. I was wondering when you’d show up, welcome back to the Falls. I’m assuming you and your brother would like a glass of Honeysuckle?” He greeted, his ever-present scowl never leaving his face.

Mabel raised her hand and shook her head, face serious, “Not today Gnasty, I’m here for business, not pleasure.” 

He still didn’t smile, but Dipper could see a glint in his eyes, “That’s good, my supply was just starting to run out. Let me just go get your payment.”

We waited by the bar while the gnome went to the back room. This was one of the shadier things Mabel did for her art, ever since Wendy told her about fairy dust, Mabel was determined to get ahold of the ‘magic glitter’ and once she did, she fell in love with the stuff. The only problem was that it was hard to get ahold of and since she would never sink as low as to partake in butterfly trafficking, she found a way to get it as payment for her Mabel Juice. As it turned out, Mabel’s monster beverage became gnome kinds strongest liquor since they discovered honeysuckle (even without any human liquor) and she started selling it to gnome taverns lik Gnasty’s.

Gnasty soon came back with a large sack (large by gnome standards) and put it on the bar next to Mabel, who then checked its contents before nodding and pulling out the bottle of Mabel Juice. She set it on the log before using the Crystal Flashlight to make it grow to the size of Gnasty, there were cheers all around the tavern at the sight.

“Always a pleasure doing business with you G.” She said, still serious, but once the gnome nodded in agreement, Mabel’s face broke into her usual bright and friendly smile. “See you next month!”

They were about to slide off the stools when Gnasty called out for them to wait and they both looked at him curiously.

“Think you do could do me a quick favor?” He asked and the twin exchanged a glance before looking back at the gnome.”

“What kind of favor?” Dipper asked, somewhat suspicious.

“Nothing bad Pines,” He huffed, “There’s a new face around and I wanted to welcome them and let them know they’re welcome in my tavern, but I don’t have the free time to visit and I don’t trust any gnomes not to eat the jam in the basket. I know that you two are actually capable of taking it, not to mention how your giant human legs make it a shorter trip than for one of us.”

Dippers eyebrows rose, he didn't know that Gnasty was so neighborly, but Dipper was still cautious. “What kind of person are they? Have you heard anything about them?”

Gnasty shrugged, “Just that they're human sized, staying at the west end, and they're pretty enough for Jeff to consider kidnapping them, that moron. Still don't know why everyone else listens to him.”

Dipper still wasn't sold, but he knew to give up when Mabel froze at the word ‘pretty’. Not a second after Gnasty grumbled that last sentence, Mabel was jumping up off her mushroom.

“We'll do it!” She exclaimed.

Gnasty nodded and pulled a gift basket up from where it was apparently sitting on the floor behind the log. “Thanks Pine's, I knew I could count on you two.”

“No problem G, and hey, if they really are pretty, you'd be doing me a favor! Bye!” Mabel grabbed the basket and ran outside.

Dipper sighed in resignation before getting up with a small wave goodbye. Outside he used the Flashlight to grow the two of them to their normal size and made the basket bigger since the new person was supposed to be human sized.

When the started walking towards the west side of the Enchanted Forest, Dipper was wondering who this new person could be.

Where they human? Were they something else? Did they have a gender? When did they come here? Why did they?

Was it Will?

Dipper paused for a second at the thought before shaking his head. Sure Will lives in the forest somewhere and he's pretty, but he's not that knew and he obviously masculine, so Jeff would think about kidnapping him. It had to be someone else, he just had no idea who or what they could be.

As they made it to the West end of the forest, Dipper realized that they had no idea WHERE in the west end this new person was living, the Enchanted Forest may only be a part of the Gravity Falls forest, but it wasn’t so small that you can see an entire side and everything in it from one vantage point.

“How are we suppose to find one person here?” He frowned, “Other than ‘the west side’, we have no idea where this person is.”

“You worry too much, Bro Bro, just think of this as today's adventure! Find the pretty person so that you can research while I flirt!”

“So the usual routine involving a supernatural person that’s pretty?” He asked dryly.

“Uh huh! Now let's start searching! Remember to gather pretty flowers as you go!” With that, Mabel ran forward into a patch of purple flowers. Dipper sighed before walking after her.

After a half a hour of searching, they still didn’t find this new person. Dipper dropped down into a patch of flowers to sit next to his sister where she had decided to start making flower crowns.

“Do you think we’ve been pranked? Maybe there isn’t anyone to find.” He asked.

“Nah, no gnome would waste jam on a prank, not even Gnasty. Heck, Gnasty doesn’t do pranks, not even if you pay him, I’d know.”

“Of course you would.” Dipper huffed a laugh, “Then what are we missing if this isn’t a prank? Maybe this person's place is invisible? Hidden with magic? Underground bunker?”

Mabel looked away from her growns and scanned the treetops around them as she thought with a hum. Her humming suddenly stopped as she froze and Dipper looked at her curiously.

“Mabes? Did you realize something?” 

She turned to him with a huge grin, “As a matter of fact, brother dear, I have.”

“What.”

“You,” She grabbed his head between her hands and turned his face to the side, “Are blind.”

“What do you mean I’m-Oh.”

With Mabel making him look to the side and upwards, Dipper was now able to notice the tree house that was built between a few tall pines. They were a little too far away to see details, but it was definitely a tree house and it was just high enough to miss if you walked under it and didn’t look up, which they did ten minutes ago.

“Well I see it now.”

“Then let's go!” She exclaimed before shooting up and darting away for what seemed like the hundredth time today, Dipper quickly followed.

Once they made it to the tree house, Dipper was able to tell another reason why they had missed it, there was no latter, at least, not any one they would expect. Instead of a wooden latter, or footholds into the tree, or a rope, there was tightly woven vines that had spaces to climb fairly easily.

Right before they could begin climbing, they turned when they heard someone gasp. Dipper looked to see a familiar face staring at them with wide eyes behind large round glasses, it was the timined raven haired boy from the gift shop, wearing blue jeans, a dark green sweater, and brown hiking boots. What was new to Dipper, however, was the two deer on either side of him, the squirrel on his shoulder, the rabbit in his arms, the bird on his head, and the dark hair tucked back to expose the pointed ears.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll apologize for the cliff hanger, but hey! We'll get to know my OC more next chapter!  
> I hope you guys will like him, I'm rather fond of him so far.  
> See you next time my fellow Dorito minions! <3


End file.
